¡Ayuda! Un Giro en el Tiempo
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Cinco años después de derrotar al espíritu Gan-Gen, Katara y Sokka deberán enfrentarse al mayor reto de sus vidas: regresar a su tiempo ¿Cómo lo conseguirán? ¿Lograrán Aang, Toph, Zuko y Suki ayudarlos? Secuela de ¡Ayuda! Un Caos Espiritual.
1. Chapter 1

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, YO SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

Nunca pensé que _¡Ayuda! Un Caos espiritual_ tuviera tanto éxito. Originalmente, había pensado hacer esta historia una independiente. Pero luego me di cuenta que muchas cosas no encajaban, así que modifiqué unos aspectos de "¡Ayuda! Un Caos Espiritual" y cambié un poco los hechos que pensaba hacer de esta historia para convertirla en su secuela.

Es, para variar, otra historia increíblemente loca que ni idea de cómo se me ocurrió. Si les gusta, agradézcanle a mi mente tan alocada imaginación. Como lo dice el título, es un giro en el tiempo. Se ubica algunos años después del caos espiritual y se enfoca en Katara y Sokka, pero también saldrán los demás.

Si les gusta, háganmelo saber en un comentario. Si no, pues también. Ya tengo escritos los primeros cinco capítulos. Este no es muy largo y varios no lo serán, pero uno que otro cap será larguísimo.(no muchos).

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

Katara despertó esa mañana sola en la cama. Se levantó y por la posición del sol se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era; no le sorprendía haber dormido tanto si tomaba en cuenta que, la noche anterior, se la había pasado velando a su hija que pasaba por una crisis de insomnio. Afortunadamente, cuando ya no aguantaba más, su querido esposo apareció para ocuparse de la niña y mandarla a dormir, eso ya muy entrada la madrugada.

Se paró y vistió antes de salir rumbo al comedor, donde encontró a Aang dándole de comer a su hijita, una encantadora niña de tres años llamada Usagui.

-Cariño, ve y dale un beso a tu mamá, se lo merece tras la noche que pasó—le dijo Aang a su hija. Y la obediente niña se paró y fue con su madre, sonriente, a darle un beso de buenos días.

-¡Buen día, mami!—musitó la pequeña, con la angelical voz de su edad.

Katara se inclinó y besó su frente antes de darle un abrazo muy maternal. Entonces, susurró al oído.

-Ve a cambiarte, amor—dijo al verla en pijama—Vamos a salir pronto.

-Si—contestó la niña antes de salir disparada a su cuarto. A pesar de ser tan pequeña, la niña podía ponerse fácilmente los bellos conjuntos que le compraban.

Katara alzó la mirada para ver a su esposo, aún sentado en la mesa. Caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

-Buenos días—lo saludó y le dio un libero beso en los labios.

-Buen día ¿Dormiste bien?

-No tanto como quería.

-Yo no diría eso

Ella río y vio el plato en la mesa: quedaban los restos de frutas y verduras bien picadas. Katara alzó la ceja.

-¿Usagui comió fruta?—inquirió.

-Claro.

-Solamente tú puedes hacer que coma sus vegetales.

-Y que duerma.

-¿Se durmió después de que la cuidaste?

-Solo quería que le cantara una canción de cuna.

-¿De Maestros Aire?

-Si.

-¡Es toda una niña de papá!

Aang río sabiendo que tenía razón.

Usagui era la niñita consentida de papá, no había duda en ello. La niña seguía ciegamente a su padre y pasaba casi todas las tardes jugando con él, lo veía como su súper-héroe y pensaba que nada podía pasarle a su "Súper Papá". Por otra parte, Aang adoraba a su hija y aunque la consentía mucho, procuraba disciplinarla para que se convirtiera en una encantadora niña bien educada. Pero en ello fallaba estrepitosamente; siempre que iba a reñirla, por hacer alguna travesura, los ojos azules de Usagui lo miraban triste y arrepentida y a él no le quedaba más remedio que sucumbir ante la ternura de su hija.

Por lo tanto, era Katara la que normalmente la reñía cuando se portaba mal y, en general, la que aplicaba toda la disciplina en la casa; tanto con padre como con hija. Usagui era, además, una talentosa Maestra Aire que, a su corta edad y sin previo entrenamiento, podía crear pequeñas brisas y controlar porciones pequeñas de aire. Eso dejaba a Aang maravillado y acrecentaba el ya de por sí alto orgullo y cariño que le profesaba.

Katara amaba mucho a su hija, más porque la niña era idéntica a Aang: mismo cabello, mismo rostro, mismo carácter juguetón, intrépido y libertino; de ella solamente heredó los ojos azules. Conocía bien a su hija y la quería tal y como era, pero eso no le arrebataba el pensamiento de que la niña era más inteligente de lo que debería. A veces pensaba, nada errada, que la pequeña controlaba completamente a su padre y a raíz de eso, a ella también. Y es que esa criaturita tan mona y tierna los tenía comiendo de sus manos.

Usagui tenía tanto carisma como Aang y agradaba a todos, poseía el carácter mismo de su padre y adoraba meterse en todo tipo de problemas si con eso sentía la adrenalina recorrer por sus venas haciéndola más libre. Amaba la libertad y volar sobre Appa era su pasatiempo favorito. Además, tenía un corazón noble lleno de bondad; incapaz de odiar o matar, era la representación femenina de Aang y una maestra aire en forma y carácter.

Pocos rasgos de la personalidad de Katara estaban arraigados en la niña, como lo era su instinto maternal y la necesidad impetuosa de sentirse amada. Pero ambas cualidades solían dar paso a su ingenio y espontaneidad.

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde que ocurrió ese fatal accidente con los espíritus, en que Aang fue borrado de todo el plano existencial y Katara, con los demás miembros del Equipo Avatar, tuvo que rescatarlo en esa alocada aventura en un mundo lleno de caos. De su cuello, aún colgaba ese dije con la letra "K" grabada y que fue regalo de los espíritus.

Verdaderamente era un colgante espiritual. Les había propiciado a quienes los portaban un poder más allá al de cualquier humano. Y cada collar tuvo un efecto diferente en cada persona, adecuándose a sus necesidades.

En el caso de Katara, tener el colgante era como tener a la plateada luna por dentro. El inmenso don que le daba ese astro que aparecía solamente de noche en el cielo, ahora lo llevaba siempre con ella. Katara era más poderosa que ninguna maestra agua y nadie podía vencerla en el dominio de su elemento. El agua se rendía ante su poder y se comportaba de una manera tan dócil con ella que controlarla era tan sencillo como respirar y podía usar magnitudes del líquido en la forma que le diera un gana. Solamente Aang, en la plenitud de su poder, podía vencerla.

Con Toph fue otra cosa. No solo la tierra se doblaba a su voluntad con el solo hecho de cerrar sus ojos. El metal le parecía sencilla tela que podía doblar, cortar y manipular como le diera en gana. Y la arena ¡Oh, no había nada que no pudiera hacer con ella! Toph, quien de por sí ya era una excelente maestra tierra se hizo el doble de poderosa.

Con Zuko pasó casi lo mismo que con Katara. El talismán parecía ser el propio sol, acrecentando sus dones de forma natural y haciéndolo un maestro fuego mucho más eficaz. Dominaba el rayo con una destreza impresionante, los creaba con la misma facilidad con la que hacia aparecer llamar de alturas inimaginables. El fuego era una extensión de su propio ser y su sol interior parecía ser más grande y más calórico que nunca antes.

Sokka, que no era maestro, tuvo una suerte diferente. El talismán le cedió una destreza en la espada que lo hizo un Maestro en ese combate ¡En toda la extensión de la palabra! Su agilidad acreció al mismo tiempo que su inteligencia. El sarcástico e inteligente chico del Polo Sur se hizo un cerebro puro de estrategias y soluciones; habilidad que solamente mejoraba su dominio en la espada, el boomerang y prácticamente toda arma. De entre todas las armas que Sokka comenzó a usar, le encantaron los arcos disparadores de flechas y las cuchillas (aquellas similares a las que usaba Mai)

Pero los talismanes aumentaron su energía de otra forma a parte de sus talentos ya naturales. Gracias al entrenamiento espiritual de Aang, consiguieron usar a plena voluntad la energía reunida dentro del talismán.

Era como una suave extensión de su propia esencia que podían sacar del colgante y usarla, con su energía, como quisieran. En lo que debían tener cuidado era en devolver esa esencia al talismán; la advertencia de Aang fue muy clara: si esa esencia espiritual vagaba sola y sin control por el mundo, integrándose a la propia energía del mundo terrenal, la barrera entre ambos mundos sería fracturada y con ella el equilibrio.

Esa energía era como una parte de la esencia del Mundo de los Espíritus metida en el colgante; y era precisamente ese talismán el que separaba esa esencia de la energía terrenal. La energía del Mundo Físico era completamente diferente (tras algunas lecciones, el Equipo Avatar aprendió a diferenciarlas, todo gracias al buen maestro que era Aang) y por lo tanto, debían ser separadas.

Aprendiendo esto y usando su energía para controlar la del talismán, pudieron prácticamente hacer cualquier cosa. Desde viajar ellos mismos—por tiempo limitado—Al Mundo de los Espíritus, hasta controlar de manera bastante tenue otros objetos de tamaño menor. Este grado de poder espiritual, superado únicamente por el del Avatar, les brindó una sabiduría mucho más elevada que la de otras personas.

Regresando a nuestra querida pareja, Katara se levantó del comedor y miró a Aang.

-Señor Avatar ¿No recuerda que tenemos que irnos pronto?—inquirió.

-Ah, eso—dijo.

-Si, eso.

-La verdad, no quiero.

-Supongo que no ¡Anda, ve por las maletas!

Aang hizo un pequeño puchero que hizo reír a Katara, antes de ir por las bolsas llenas de ropa que ya tenía preparadas.

-Ahora solo falta que llegue Sokka…-susurró Katara de forma distante, mientras veía el mar por la ventana, y en él, un barco con banderas azules aparecer en el horizonte.

* * *

Bueno ¿Que les pareció? Me gustaría dejar adelanto, pero eso lo dejaré mejor para la próxima ocasión.

chao!


	2. Chapter 2

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HSTORIAS.

La mera verdad, no pensé tener comentarios en el primer capítulo ¡Eso me alegra mucho! Bendito es el señor y en clases no me han encargado mucha tarea, pero si de repente me desaparezco por días, ya sabe la razón. Actualizaré casi todos los fics, porque probablemnte no pueda hacerlo en mucho.

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

Aún cuando habían pasado cinco años después del Caos Espiritual, solamente Katara, Zuko, Sokka y Toph lo recordaban. No había nadie en el mundo que tuviera memorias acerca de esos días en que vivieron el completo desequilibrio universal. Obviamente, Aang estaba enterado de aquellos hechos y Azula, loca y sin poderes, tenía frecuentes recuerdos de esos momentos, pero cuando los mencionaba más loca la creían en el manicomio.

Katara estaba sentada en la sala de su casa. Ella y Aang se casaron poco después del Caos y, tras su boda, viajaron como una pareja casada por el deber de Avatar que siempre llamaba a Aang. Cuando Katara quedó embarazada, decidieron instalarse ya definitivamente en una confortable casa no muy grande, ni muy pequeña, en el Reino Tierra; la casa estaba bastante cerca de la Cadena Montañosa en cuya cima se encontraba el Templo Aire del Sur.

La casa estaba también cerca de un pueblo pequeño pero bastante generoso que era el único que trataba al Avatar con respeto pero simpatía; Aang se sentía bastante bien con esa gente que no hacia muy marcada la diferencia entre él y las demás personas, parecían comprender el deseo de Aang de ser una persona normal y trataban al Avatar y a su familia como iguales; eso alegraba también a Katara, porque le daba a Usagui un ambiente más humilde.

La casa de dos pisos estaba cerca de la costa con una pequeña playa frente a ella, en donde Katara solía practicar algunos movimientos de Agua-Control. A veces, Aang se le unía. La pareja pasaba sus días cotidianos cuidando de su hija, velando por la paz del pueblo y conviviendo amorosamente. Eran muy felices.

Claro que se mantenían en contacto con sus amigos, a veces les hacían visitas, se reunían o simplemente se mandaban cartas entre ellos; esto último era lo más frecuente. Sabían que Toph finalmente se reconcilió con sus padres y vivía ya con ellos, eso no le arrebataba su espíritu libertino y con frecuencia emprendía largos viajes, sola por el Reino Tierra buscando peleas y dignos adversarios; ahora sus padres le daban completa libertad para hacerlo y financiaban torneos únicamente para su hija.

Sokka se había instalado con Suki en el Polo Sur, donde vivía una plácida vida junto con Hakoda y Gran-Gran; los dos tenían un par de gemelas muy monas, dos años mayores que Usagui, llamadas Mei y Mai. Katara quería mucho a sus dos sobrinitas y visitaban continuamente el Polo Sur para verlas a ellas y a Hakoda.

Zuko se había convertido en un Señor de Fuego bastante respetado que tenía ya un hijo pocos meses menor que Usagui: Tok, cuya madre obviamente y para sorpresa de todos era Mai (quien se mostró bastante sorprendida y feliz cuando supo que Sokka y Suki nombraron a su hija como ella, según Sokka, por la ayuda que les prestó cuando escaparon de la Roca Hirviente) Mai llevaba también tres meses de embarazo y ambos reyes estaban muy emocionados por la noticia de tener un hijo más.

Habían tenido tiempos de mucha paz y prosperidad. Pero siempre hay más responsabilidades de las que a una persona les gusta llevar. Por ello, estaban esperando a Sokka, quien llegaría en un barco de la Tribu Agua.

En Omashu salieron algunos pequeños problemas; Bumi era un gran rey, pero la diplomacia no era precisamente lo suyo y aunque el conflicto era menor, Aang prefería ir para ayudar a su amigo; no quería que ningún problema se hiciera lo suficientemente grande como para que se le escapara de las manos.

Además, estaba otro pequeñito problema: Gran-Gran abuela había hecho un viaje hacia el Polo Norte, acompañado de Pakku, ahora su esposo. Pero cuando llegaron cayó muy enferma y hasta decían que podía morir. Hakoda ya había partido para el Polo Norte, pero Sokka no.

Debido a todas las cartas que siempre se mandaban, acordaron un pequeño pero buen plan: Sokka pasaría con su barco por el pueblo donde Aang y cía vivían, para llevar a Katara al Polo Norte, mientras Aang iba hacia Omashu llevándose a Usagui. Era preferible que la niña acompañara a su adorado padre cuando éste fuera a su trabajo, que viera con su madre lo que posiblemente se convertiría en un funeral (que si bien no era bueno ser pesimistas, tampoco se debía arriesgar esa suerte la inocencia de la niña)

Ese mismo día partirían y Katara estaba sentada aún en la sala esperando la llegada de su hermano.

-¡No me atapas!—gritó Usagui.

-¡Que si!—contestó Aang.

Katara sonrió cuando vio a su esposo correr bastante lento hacia su hija, claramente dejándola ganar. Aang siempre jugaba mucho con Usagui y esos juegos divertían a Katara.

-¡Usagui, no te manches la ropa, el traje es nuevo!—le dijo a su hija cuando la vio caerse en el suelo.

-No mami—contestó la niña nada más por contestar, pues ni sabía lo que su madre acababa de decirle.

-Aang, dile algo.

-Vamos Usagui, juguemos algo que no manche tu vestido—le dijo entonces.

-Pero ¿A qué?—contestó la niña.

-No lo sé…

Katara miró por la ventana y sonrió.

-¡Llegó al fin Sokka!—dijo—Anden, vamos al puerto.

Usagui respingó y Aang fue por las maletas de Katara, cargándolas hacia el puerto. Appa, que llevaba ya sobre la silla de montar todas las maletas de Aang y Usagui, los siguió ante la orden de su amo. Momo volaba también hasta caer en el hombro de Usagui: la niña adoraba a la mascota de su padre y a veces decía que el lémur era más de ella que de Aang.

En el puerto estaba ya anclado el barco de Sokka, quien los esperaba al lado.

-Tardaste mucho—le riñó Katara.

-Culpa a la marea, no a mí.

-Me alegra verte.

-Y a mí.

Los dos se dieron un corto abrazo antes de separarse.

-¿Lista ya para irnos?—inquirió.

-Si—dijo Katara con un dejo de tristeza.

-¡Tío Sokka!—gritó Usagui, corriendo hacia él.

-¡M conejita favorita!—contestó Sokka mientras cargaba a su sobrina, dándole vueltas.

-No me digas conejita, tío. No me guta—contestó la niña.

-Dile eso a tus padres, ¡Ellos te pusieron el nombre!

La niña le sacó la lengua y Sokka la bajó al suelo. Vio a Aang caminando detrás de ella con todas las maletas de Katara. Sokka inmediatamente perdió su energía.

-¿Tanto vas a llevar, Katara?

-Es solo lo necesario.

-¡Puf! Mujeres.

Aang rodeó los ojos y subió al barco, dejando las maletas en la proa.

-¿Y Tía Suki? ¿Y mis primas Mai y Mei?—preguntó Usagui.

-En casa, pequeña—contestó Sokka—se quedaron en el Polo Sur.

-¡Pero yo quedía verlos!

-A la próxima, linda.

La niña hizo un mohín y le dio la mano a su padre.

-Nos vemos en unas semanas.

Dijo Katara mientras besaba a su hija y la abrazaba. Le dio a Aang un corto beso en los labios a modo de despedida.

-Cuídense mucho—dijo el Avatar.

-Tú también.

Katara subió al barco de Sokka que de inmediato levantó anclas. La morena vio a Appa emprender su vuelo hacia la ciudad de Omashu, con Aang y Usagui sobre sus espaldas.

-Los voy a extrañar mucho…

-Solo son unos días—replicó Sokka.

-Aún así, los extrañaré.

El barco comenzó a navegar, rumbo al Polo Norte.

* * *

Se que algunas cosas que Usagui menciona no estan bien escritas, es porque la niña es pequeña y su dicción aún no es buena.

¡Ah! y Usagui en japonés significa "conejo" (por lo que dice Sokka)

chao!


	3. Chapter 3

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, UNICAMENTE ME DIVIERTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO AL HACER ESTAS HISTORIAS.

Sigo emocionada, impactada y feliz por el buen recibimiento que ha tenido esta historia. Espero que los lectores y comentarios aumenten conforme se desarrolla la trama. A raíz de este capítulo la historia toma su nombre, espero haber explicado bien.

Dudas, sugerencias o cualquier cosa, yo las acepto.

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

Katara sintió cierta congoja cuando Appa se perdió en el horizonte. Ahora iba rumbo al Polo Norte, donde encontraría a su querida Gran-Gran abuela enferma. Rezaba porque nada le pasara; toco suavemente el collar de su madre, para sentirla cerca y la fortaleza de ella inundándola, luego agarró el talismán, cuya energía espiritual siempre la calmaba.

Dos días de viaje favorable hicieron que adelantaran mucho camino. Pero después, las negras nubes cubrieron el cielo y la tormenta no se hizo esperar.

Sokka no era rico, pero su condición de "Héroe de Guerra" le daba bastantes privilegios, entre ellos, el enorme barco lleno de una experimentada tripulación. Todos tuvieron que refugiarse, alejándose de la proa, para poder resguardarse de las fieras ventiscas de la tormenta y la lluvia que no cesaba.

La bodega donde Sokka arrumbó todo el equipaje de Katara se encontraba en la parte baja del barco, lugar a donde solo se podía llegar por medio de una puerta ubicada en la cubierta. Katara tuvo que correr para entrar a la bodega y sacar de una de sus tantas maletas lo que afanosamente buscó todo el día en su camarote. Después, corrió de nuevo cruzando la proa para llegar a la sección de los camarotes.

Cuando entró, encontró a Sokka esperándola. Ella estaba toda empapada.

-¿No pudiste poner mis cosas en un lugar mejor?—preguntó, enojada.

-Vamos, solamente te mojaste un poquito.

-Poquito ¿Eh?

Katara usó sus poderes de Maestra Agua para secarse completamente, y usó toda el agua que desprendió de sus mojadas prendas para empapar a su hermano.

-¡Katara!—gritó Sokka.

-¿Mande?

-¡Sécame, por favor!

-Oh, si solo te mojaste un poquito, puedes secarte con la toalla.

Tras decir eso, con un solo movimiento Katara lo secó y ambos caminaron hacia el pequeño comedor del barco.

-De todas formas ¿Qué buscabas en la bodega?

-Esto—dijo Katara, mostrándole una cadena de oro muy fina en la cual colgaba un dije con forma de corazón, también dorado.

-¿Un collar?

-No es un collar—replicó la morena—Es un relicario. Muy especial para mí.

Katara lo abrió y Sokka pudo contemplar dos retratos dentro del relicario. Inconfundiblemente, en un retrato estaba Aang y en el otro, Usagui.

-Nunca salgo sin el relicario—continuó Katara—fue un regalo de Aang en nuestro tercer aniversario.

-Bien.—dijo Sokka, agarrando con cuidado el collar.—Es muy bonito, tengo que admitirlo.

Vio entonces unas letras grabadas entre los delicados adornos del corazón dorado. Entrecerró los ojos para ampliar su visión y entonces, pudo leerlo:

"_Este corazón siempre será tuyo. Te amo"_

-Que cursi—dijo—pero es a fin de cuentas lo que les gusta a las mujeres.

Katara golpeó con su codo a su hermano en el estómago, quien inmediatamente gimió de dolor y soltó el relicario. Katara lo atrapó en el aire y sonrió.

-Hace mucho que quería hacerte eso.

Sokka la miró muy molesto. Pero tras perder el dolor, perdió el enojo.

-Quería mostrare algo—le dijo.

Katara se puso el collar y lo miró.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ven.

Ella lo siguió

Entraron al camarote de Sokka y él le mostró un objeto extraño sobre su mesa.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡Mi nuevo invento!—dijo, muy orgulloso. La inteligencia estratégica que el talismán le dio a Sokka despertó en él un profundo interés de crear más aparatos de utilidad humana. Pero para Katara, pocos de sus inventos eran realmente buenos.

-¿Qué es? ¿Para que funciona?

-Es mi nueva forma de medir el tiempo—contestó Sokka.

Le mostró mejor el aparato mientras explicaba.

-El núcleo del aparato es un imán de gran potencia que atrae estos metales finamente tallados, gracias a este mecanismo de engranes que se desplazan, por a la fuerza que genera el agua—le mostró la mini planta de energía acuática a la que estaba conectada el Medidor—los finos metales se moverán dentro del imán imitando el movimiento de la tierra, dando una hora exacta.

Katara miró aquel trozo de imán conectado al generador de agua, con dos puntas de metal. El imán era en verdad potente, pues el broche de cobre que recogía su cabello se vino abajo y le deshizo el peinado estando ella a tres metros de distancia.

-Sokka ¿No crees que es más sencillo leer el tiempo en un reloj de sol?

-Katara, hay que avanzar.

-No me gusta mucho…

Y todo pasó muy rápido.

El viento fue demasiado fuerte como para que la ventana lo sostuviera por más tiempo, se abrió por completo dejando pasar las enormes ventiscas de aire congelado y las gotas de agua que empapaban de forma rápida. La primera reacción de ellos fue la de agarrarse de la mesa para intentar soportar los vientos.

-¡Hay que cerrar la ventana!—gritó Katara.

-¡Si!—contestó Sokka.

Se pararon a duras penas poniendo sus brazos frente a ellos para hacer frente a la furia de la tormenta. Pero en ese momento de descontrol, las nubes crearon un enorme rayo. Sin saberlo, Sokka creo en ese reloj un electroimán improvisado, al introducirle al enorme imán la energía eléctrica que generaba el agua. La onda electromagnética que expandía el reloj atrajo de inmediato el rayo que atravesó la ventana y golpeó el invento de Sokka.

La inmensa energía del rayo aumentó el poder del reloj más de cien veces creando una onda electromagnética mucho más intensa que la anterior, que inclusive abarcó casi un Kilómetro de radio. Pero nadie se percató de ello. Aún así, la energía acumulada en el electroimán era muchísima y ni esa onda logró desplazarla; una onda más pequeña pero cien veces más acumuladora de energía rodeó la habitación de Sokka, en una esfera de luz celeste que atrapo a Sokka y Katara.

En condiciones normales, esa esfera de luz electromagnética los hubiera matado, pero no ocurrió así. La energía de origen natural que empleaba el reloj de Sokka fue transformada por la energía del rayo en un flujo atemporal que hizo una pequeña fisura en el río del tiempo. La potente reacción enérgica atrapó los cuerpos de Sokka y Katara mandándolos a esa fisura y haciendo que se perdieran dentro de la energía cuántica.

Pero la energía cuántica no soportaba la estructura molecular del cuerpo humano con facilidad y tras unos segundos, colapsó, creándose otra fisura en el río del tiempo por donde ambos hermanos cayeron, saliendo del espacio inter-dimensional de la energía cuántica y regresando al mundo físico.

Explicado en términos más simples, Katara y Sokka viajaron en el tiempo. Nadie se percató de ello. Cuando el rayo cayó, se escuchó el ruido potente de una explosión que despertó la angustia en la tripulación; el barco tembló por un momento pero nada más. Cuando la tripulación buscó a Sokka, no lo encontró y al entrar en su camarote, solamente encontraron la mesa quemada por la energía expansiva del rayo y el electroimán, además del invento nuevo de Sokka tumbado en el suelo, completamente destruido. Ni rastro de nadie más.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Sokka inventó un transportador del tiempo! No se mucho de física, pero creo, _creo_ que esto si puede pasar. Pero si es imposible, ni modo ¡Tiene algo de lógica!

Chao!


	4. Chapter 4

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, ÚNICAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS QUE MI IMAGINACIÓN TANTO SE ESMERO EN ELABORAR.

**¡Gracias!**

Por todos los comentarios que me han dejado. Lamento decir que es lo único que podré actualizar hoy. Dígamos que aún tengo algunos problemitas por ahí, probablemente actualice la próxima semana, pero no puedo asegurarlo. Si actualizo la próxima semana prometo que será _"Avatar, la leyenda de Aang, Libro IV Aire" _sé que estoy atrasada con el fic. Lo lamento ¡No es mi intención!

El capítulo no es precisamente largo. Si tuviera MI compu-no la del cyber-hubiera actualizado todas las historias. Pero lamentablemente, no tengo acceso a mi computadora T-T

Sin más que decir, disfruten el cap. ¡Mucho trabajo me costó subirlo!

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

A raíz del contacto con tanta energía electromagnética, y entrar al espacio de la energía cuántica, Sokka y Katara quedaron completamente desmayados. Cuando sus cuerpos se reestablecieron de la interacción de tales energías, despertaron.

Pero todo era muy diferente.

Katara fue la primera en reaccionar. Su cuerpo entero dolía tras ser recorrido por una descarga tan fuerte de energía; sentir sus músculos contraerse una y otra vez le hizo soltar un gemido. Pero cuando comenzó a moverse, la energía extra en su cuerpo pudo salir y el dolor con ella. Se paró lentamente y parpadeó confundida cuando e percató en dónde estaba.

-¡Sokka!—lo llamó, mientras se inclinaba para moverlo con mucha fuerza.

El chico abrió los ojos y miró a su hermana, antes de sentir ese horrible calambre recorrer su cuerpo entero. Gimió mucho más fuerte que Katara antes de intentar moverse. Cuando el dolor se fue, se inclinó para intentar pararse.

-¿Qué pasa?—inquirió.

Cerró los ojos intentando relajarse.

-¿Qué crees tú?—contestó Katara.

Repentinamente todo a su alrededor se enfrío. Sintió un gélido viento golpear su rostro, un viento muy familiar. Abrió los ojos y se paró de golpe, quedando más impresionado que Katara.

Estaban en el Polo Sur.

-Pero… ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

-No lo sé.

-Busquemos a Bato, o a Suki ¡Debemos irnos pronto al Polo Norte!

-Tienes razón.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar, llevaban ropas ligeras y tenían mucho frío. Pero encontraron pronto un sendero en la nieve, que seguramente llevaría la tribu. En su emoción, no pensaron más. Siguieron el sendero pero cuando llegaron, quedaron impactados.

¿Aquello era el Polo Sur? ¡No se parecía en nada al lugar donde crecieron! Un enorme Palacio similar al del Polo Norte, pero más alto, se alzaba en el centro de la Ciudad. Las calles eran ríos y las diferentes casas hechas de hielo tenían diferentes formas, resplandecientes todas ante la luz del sol. Aquello era muy parecido al Polo Norte, pero sin fortalezas y con un toque arquitectónica muy diferente, más sin embargo, parecido.

Se adentraron a las banquetas de la ciudad y comenzaron a caminar ¡Había demasiada gente ahí! A la primera persona que vieron, pararon.

-Disculpe señor…-habló Katara.

-Cho—dijo el hombre con una amable sonrisa—Mi nombre es Cho ¿Qué desean, jóvenes?

-¿Dónde estamos?—inquirió Sokka.

El hombre vio las ropas verdes de ambos y pensó que eran provenientes del Reino Tierra. Ante esta conclusión, sonrió de forma aún más amistosa.

-Están en la Tribu Agua del Polo Sur, claro. Han de tener frío, sus ropas son muy delgadas. Síganme, los llevaré a una posada donde podrán calentarse y comprar buenos abrigos de lanza o piel de pingüino.

El hombre hizo un ademán a la canoa que estaba cruzando la calle-río y ésta se detuvo.

-Suban—dijo el conductor.

Cho se subió a la canoa e hizo ademán a Katara y Sokka de que subieron. Sin vacilar, Katara subió.

-¿Qué haces?—le susurró Sokka.

-¡Tú ven!—le contestó.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron a Cho mientras subían en la canoa y tomaban asiento. La canoa se movió por el Agua-Control del conductor.

-¿A dónde los llevo?—inquirió el hombre.

-A la Posada del Reino Tierra—contestó Cho.

-Muy bien.

-¿Posada del Reino Tierra?—preguntó Katara.

-Aquí en el Polo Sur existen cuatro enormes posadas, todas rodeando el Palacio Real. Cada posada es para miembros de las otras naciones que llegan aquí de visita. A quienes les guste la idea de vivir aquí, la Posada facilita la obtención de alguna vivienda.

-Usted nos lleva a la Posada del Reino Tierra—dijo Sokka en forma inquisitiva.

-Pude darme cuenta de su origen por sus vestuarios. Díganme ¿De qué parte son?

Katara apenas iba a decir que ellos eran del Polo Sur, cuando Sokka golpeó suavemente su costado con el codo y habló.

-De Ba Sing Se, hemos venido para conocer.

-Les encantará el Polo Sur.

-Solo tengo una pregunta que hacerle—dijo Sokka—¿En qué año estamos?

Cho parpadeó confuso.

-Bueno, hace mucho que no veo un calendario.

-Estamos en el año 1890, en el segundo equinoccio. Vamos para el solsticio de invierno.

-¿Año 1890?

-Así es. El tercer ciclo del año. En términos estacionales, estamos en el segundo ciclo del 456 equinoccio de otoño.

Año 1890… ¡Por todos los espíritus! Ellos vivían en el año 1990. Ambos hermanos se miraron, recobrando la compostura por el hombre parado frente a ellos.

-¡Miren! Hemos llegado—el hombre señaló un enorme edificio de hielo.

La canoa se detuvo y orilló para que pudieran bajar. Cho bajó y ayudó a Sokka y Katara a que bajaran.

-Espero que les guste la posada. Me quedaría, pero tengo un compromiso. Nos veremos pronto, adiós—entonces, subió a la canoa y se fue rumbo al Palacio.

-Era muy amable—comentó Katara.

-Entremos antes de que me congele.

Entraron a la posada donde volvieron a decir que eran de Ba Sing Se, dieron una pequeña descripción de la ciudad—¡Como se alegraron de conocerla en verdad!—y los llevaron a una confortable habitación para dos, con las dos camas separadas.

-Les daríamos una para cada quien—dijo la encargada—pero me temo que no tengo más recámaras. Espero se encuentren cómodos.

-No se angustie—dijo Katara—gracias por hospedarnos

-Es un placer. La cafetería esta abajo y pueden pasar a comer cuando gusten. Ah, y si quieren un guía turístico están todos en el living. Siéntanse como en su casa.

-Gracias.

La encargada se fue y Sokka y Katara se sentaron en las camas uno frente al otro. El pánico estaba escrito en sus ojos y los dos, al mismo tiempo, emitieron un agudo grito de terror.

-¡Hay que calmarnos!—gritó Katara.

-Si, debemos pensar bien…

Pero Sokka gritó aún más fuerte, agarrando a Katara por los hombros y agitándola con fuerza.

-¡ESTAMOS CIEN AÑOS EN EL PASADO Y CONDENADOS A VIVIR PARA SIEMPRE AQUÍ!

-¡Sokka ya tranquilo!

Reaccionó finalmente el chico tras el grito de su hermana.

-Bien, si entendí bien ¿Estamos cien años en el pasado?

-Parece que sí—contestó Katara.

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-¿Acaso crees que yo sé más? ¡¿Cómo volveremos al futuro? Y gran-gran, y Aang y Usagui… ¡Oh dios!

-Primero hay que tranquilizarnos ¿Hay alguien que conozcamos cien años en el pasado?

Los dos se miraron.

-¡AANG!—gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-Ese calvo ya debe haber nacido.

-¿Supones que hagamos una visita al Templo Aire del Sur?

-¿Porqué no? No hay guerra alguna, viajar es completamente permitido.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-Partimos mañana

-¿Mañana?

-¡Quiero probar comida de la cafetería!

Y salió de la habitación bajando las escaleras.

Katara aún no estaba convencida de que ir al Templo Aire del Polo Sur fuera una idea muy buena. Pero si alguien vivía para ayudarles, ése era Aang. Ni su padre, ni Toph, ni Zuko ¡Ni gran-gran había nacido! Nadie, más que Aang, vivió cien años en el pasado.

Estando ya sola en su cuarto, Katara pudo despejar su mente y la verdad la abrumó. Su mano inmediatamente fue hacia su cuello, donde debería estar el collar de su madre, pero no estaba. Desesperada, buscó algún lugar donde se le pudo haber caído, bajo la cama, el pasillo de la posada ¡Todos lados! Pero no lo encontró.

Inconscientemente agarró su relicario y lo abrió, ahí estaba el retrato de su esposo y el de su hija. ¿No volvería a verlos? ¿Nunca más? Sintió un sollozo atorarse en la garganta y lágrimas reprimidas que no dejó salir. No era tiempo de llorar, si no de actuar. El talismán también seguía colgando de su cuello; al menos eso ya era algo.

Sokka estaba comiendo como poseído, no porque tuviera hambre, si no porque la comida, extrañamente, le confortaba. La sola idea de no volver a ver a Suki o a sus dos hijas le rompía el corazón en miles de partes. ¡Quería volver con su familia! A su tiempo. Quería regresar.

En silencio se hizo la promesa de que, costara lo que costara, volvería a su tiempo.

* * *

Eso es todo. Me encantaría también aquí dejar adelantos, pero lamentablemente, me es por el momento imposible.

¡Los comentarios siempre me animan!^^

Chao!


	5. Chapter 5

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

Sigo completamente impresionada. No me esperaba tantos comentarios y hits de esta historia ¡Cómo da sorpresas la vida!

Este fic será más largo que "¡Ayuda! Un Caos Espiritual" pero espero que leerlo valga la pena. A mí sinceramente me está divirtiendo bastante el escribirlo.

* * *

**Capitulo 5.**

Al día siguiente Katara y Sokka se levantaron muy temprano. El día anterior habían comprado con el poco dinero que llevaban en sus ropas unos buenos abrigos, algo de comida y una bolsa para meterlo todo. Bajaron entonces las escaleras de la posada para ir al living y fueron hacia la encargada.

-¡No me digan que ya se van!—dijo ella.

-Si, nos llegaron malas noticias. Nuestro padre ha enfermado y queremos ir para ver cómo se encuentra—mintió Katara, Sokka se sorprendió por la buena excusa que su hermana encontró.

-Oh, que mal. Dígale a vuestro padre que le mando mis más sinceros deseos para que mejore. Espero verlos pronto de nuevo en el Polo Sur—les sonrió la mujer.

-Creo que si, es muy lindo—agregó Katara—Pero ¿Cómo podemos salir de aquí?

-Solamente pídanle a una canoa que los lleve al puerto. De ahí podrán embarcarse a donde deseen.

-Gracias.

-Les deseo un buen viaje.

-Nos vemos.

Ambos salieron y detuvieron la canoa, misma que los llevó hacia el puerto en pocos minutos. Ambos vieron impactados la enorme cantidad de barcos anclados de diferentes naciones, con personas bajando y otras subiendo; miles de mercancías estaban siendo importadas y exportadas. Nunca habían visto ellos tanto comercio en el Polo Sur.

-¿Puedes creer que así eran antes las cosas?—preguntó Katara.

-La guerra destruyó más de lo que alguna vez pensamos—contestó Sokka.

Y Katara estuvo completamente de acuerdo con su hermano.

Había tanta vida recorriendo esas calles; tanta alegría en las pacíficas personas que vivían día y noche sin saber que pronto la guerra vendría.

-¿Crees que deberíamos decirles de la guerra?

-No—dijo Sokka con firmeza—No aún. Primero debemos hablar con Aang.

Katara asintió. Vieron que el puerto estaba dividido en cuatro partes, cada una correspondía a una de las cuatro naciones. La parte correspondiente a los Nómadas del Aire era la más grande. Vieron a muchos pequeños niños y niñas corriendo, bajando de sus bisontes voladores o planeadores. Encontraron solamente dos barcos y uno de ellos, para su surte, iba al Templo Aire del Sur.

El capitán aceptó llevarlos, sin cobro alguno, eso dejó a Katara y Sokka extrañados.

Claro que nuestros héroes estaban consternados por la gran amabilidad de las personas. Katara y Sokka crecieron en un mundo hostil y egoísta donde confiar era tan peligroso como lo era ir al campo de batalla. Los cien años de guerra dejaron al mundo bastante herido; ellos crecieron en el mundo herido y trataban de curar a personas llenas de rencor y dolor. No tenían idea de cómo era el mundo anterior a la guerra y vivirlo era más extraño de lo que pudieron imaginar.

Esas personas no conocían dolor, rabia, coraje, hambre, guerra, separación. Para ellos solo había amor y paz, la que el Avatar Roku mantuvo en vida y que mantendría el próximo Avatar, aún no encontrado. Era gente que gustaba de ayudar a otras personas, benevolente y generosa. Emociones que ni Katara ni Sokka estaban acostumbrados a ver en tantas personas en un mismo lugar.

El barco comenzó a adentrarse al mar. El capitán les dijo que el Templo no estaba nada lejos y aseguró que llegarían en pocas horas.

-¿A qué va al Templo Aire del Sur?—inquirió Sokka.

-Comerciamos con los Maestros Aire, les llevamos frutas y vegetales más variadas; ellos nos dan esas raras ciruelas que crecen en lo alto de las montañas y también finas maderas.

-No sabía que los Maestros Aire comerciaran.

-No es comercio propiamente dicho, no hay dinero de por medio. Es más bien un trueque. Los Maestros Aire son las personas más pacíficas que conozco, ellos nunca mienten o engañan, así que se puede confiar en la calidad de sus productos. Aman las frutas y verduras y se muestran agradecidos; incluso algunos monjes me han dicho que ni sus más finas maderas pueden pagar la delicia que les damos—dijo El Capitán mientras sonreía.

-Tengo muchas ganas de ver un templo aire ¡Dicen que son preciosos!—agregó Katara.

-Sí, lo son. Los monjes son muy hospitalarios, les encantarán los templos.

Dicho y hecho, llegaron en pocas horas al Templo Aire del Sur. No hacía ya tanto frío, así que decidieron quitarse los abrigos y ver, desde la cubierta, un pequeño puerto donde solamente había dos barcos anclados. Sobre el puerto se alzaba el inconfundible símbolo de los Maestros Aire y había algunos monjes esperando, sentados y charlando entre ellos.

Sokka y Katara bajaron del barco y se acercaron a los monjes, inclinándose en señal de respeto.

-Es un honor estar frente a los Maestros Aire—dijo Katara—Hemos venido porque queremos conocer su cultura y ver los templos con nuestros propios ojos.

-Sí, lo que ella dijo—agregó Sokka.

Los monjes vieron a ambos hermanos y sonrieron.

-Hay dos formas de subir al Templo. Escalando la montaña por ese camino—indicó el monje—O esperar a los bisontes voladores que bajaran en unos minutos. Ustedes decidan.

-Mejor esperamos a los bisontes—dijo Sokka, cuando alzó la mirada para ver que la montaña desaparecía en las nubes. Era demasiado alta.

-Sabía elección—dijo el monje—si escalan seguramente morirán, nadie puede llegar a un Templo del Aire si no es volando.

Katara y Sokka se sentaron al lado de ambos monjes, esperando.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido. Aún les costaba creer que estaban en el pasado. Pero no era momento de entrar en pánica, desesperación, o de llorar. Debían de buscar pistas, pruebas o algo que les ayudara a volver al futuro. ¡Necesitaban ayuda! Y Aang se las podría dar.

Pero no fue si no hasta que estaban montados sobre el bisonte y ya casi llegando al Templo Aire, cuando la mente de Katara se abrió y detectó y fallo en el plan de Sokka.

-Sokka ¿Tú crees que Aang nos puede ayudar, verdad?

-Si, él es el Avatar—hablaban quedamente, para que el monje no los escuchara.

-Pero, si estamos cien años en el pasado ¿No significa eso entonces que Aang tiene doce años?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Qué el no nos conoce aún.

-Y eso significa qué….

-¡Que no sabe que es el Avatar!

Esa verdad y su consecuencia aún no entraba plenamente en la cabeza de Sokka, menos cuando el bisonte volador comenzó a volar verticalmente y ellos tuvieron que agarrar la silla de montar para no caerse, con el vértigo mareándolos.

* * *

Sip, hasta aquí termina el capítulo.

Dudas, quejas, tomatazos, sugerencias, adulaciones ¡Todo es bien recibido!

Pero no olviden dejar un comentario ;)

Chao!


	6. Chapter 6

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

He estado actualizando sin parar todas mis historias de Avatar y una de Crepúsculo, últimamente me la paso escribiendo y escribiendo ¡Veremos cuando me dura la energía!

Este es un capítulo algo cortito, originalmente me iba a saltar esta parte de la historia, pero mejor la puse para no dejar dudas a lo largo de la histora. No es realmente importante, pero creo que ambientará mejor la historia. El siguiente capítulo ni lo he empezado, así que de seguro tardaré un poco en actualizar esta historia. Como siempre, los comentarios animan ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 6.**

-Increíble—murmuró Katara.

-Impresionante—susurró Sokka.

El bisonte volador ya se había alzado a la cima de la enorme montaña y frente a ellos se asomaba el impresionante Templo Aire del Sur. Tanto Sokka como Katara recordaban el viejo templo casi destruido y abandonado que visitaron poco después de descongelar a Aang. Pero aquello no se parecía en nada a lo que vieron.

La impresionante torre azul desafiaba toda lógica arquitectónica al asomarse sobre la más alta de las montañas con una naturalidad asombrosa. La rodeaban torres más pequeñas, todas pintadas de azul. Los senderos y puentes que las conectaban estaban exquisitamente decorados y con formas originales, producto de la imaginación que desarrollaban los Nómadas del Aire al poseer una gran paz espiritual.

Además, ese exquisito templo de abandonado no tenía nada. Los dos miembros de la Tribu Agua apreciaron a bastantes bisontes voladores volando de un lado al otro, comiendo pasto o algunos siendo montados por sus dueños. Los bisontes tenían diferentes tamaños, algunos eran bebés y otros parecían ser ya casi ancianos. Volaban con ellos millones de lémures idénticos a Momo, claro que diferentes tamaños y parecían ambas especies llevarse muy bien.

Centenares de planeadores anaranjados se alzaban con naturalidad al cielo, moviéndose al compás del aire. Eran dirigidos por diferentes niños, de edades algunas pequeñas, otros ya adolescentes y uno que otro monje dando instrucciones de vuelo a los aprendices más pequeños.

Vieron que en el templo había niños pequeños jugando entre ellos, usando el Aire-Control para hacer carreras, mini-olimpiadas o juegos improvisados. Otros estaban en clase, y podían percatarse de ello por la quietud que mostraban y la atención que prestaban al monje parado frente al grupo, de edades similares o idénticas.

Nunca habían visto a tantas personas hacer Aire-Control, solamente Aang y Usagui. Ahí, fácil había más de trescientas personas usando con una tranquilidad y normalidad ese don elemental, que los dos hermanos quedaron aún más impresionados.

Había tanta vida en ese lugar. Tanta gente viviendo cotidianamente. Una intensa alegría se respiraba en el aire y el templo estaba impregnado de una paz tan intensa que inmediatamente contagió a Katara y Sokka.

-Es más hermoso de lo que nunca imaginé—dijo Katara.

-¿Crees que yo sí pude imaginar eso?

Katara río. El bisonte volador finalmente bajó y se paró en medio de una plaza circular, donde estaba un monje parado y esperando.

Sokka y Katara bajaron del bisonte volador y se inclinaron respetuosamente hacia el monje. Tras de ellos el bisonte emprendió vuelo nuevamente, dejándolos solos a los tres.

-Bienvenidos, amigos—dijo—Soy el Monje Gyatso, me complace darles la bienvenida al Templo Aire del Sur.

-Es todo un honor estar en tan sagrado lugar—contestó Katara.

-Acompáñenme.

Gyatso se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el interior del templo. Katara y Sokka lo siguieron; por un segundo los dos se miraron de reojo y vieron el mismo pensamiento pasar por la mente de ambos.

Era extraño haber conocido al Monje Gyatso como un espíritu guía en aquel espantoso caos espiritual, para después verlo nuevamente sin que él recordara nada, vivo, en carne y hueso, viviendo como si ninguna sola guerra hubiese ocurrido.

La sola idea de pensar que nadie en ese mundo sabía de la guerra era de lo más extraño que podían concebir. Silenciosamente, se habían dado cuenta que, para evitar que los tacharan de locos, espías o cualquier otra tontería, sería mejor actuar como ellos. Fingir que no sabían nada de la guerra y tener una vida amena. Pero aquello daba más miedo de lo que querían admitir ¿Cómo olvidar aquella guerra que tanto dolor les provocó y mucho trabajo les costó detenerla?

-El Templo parece muy grande—dijo Katara, para romper el silencio que la estaba volviendo loca.

-Lo es. Solamente existen cuatro templos aire en el mundo y todos son enormes. Seguramente más grandes que cualquier palacio que deseara algún rey.

-Impresionante…

-Mucho.

-¿Es usted un Maestro Aire muy avanzado, verdad?

-Se podría decir que sí.

-Según me dijeron—dijo ahora Sokka—Los Maestros aire adquieren sus tatuajes cuando dominan sus elemento ¿Verdad?

-Estás en lo correcto.

Sokka vio a varios niños correr, muchos usando sus poderes, pero no tenían ninguna flecha azul.

-¿A qué edad, más o menos, se llega a dominar el aire?—inquirió el guerrero.

-El aire es un elemento espiritual. Dominarlo requiere mucho tiempo. La mayoría de los jóvenes lo consiguen después de cumplir quince años. Solamente conozco una excepción.

-¿Una? ¿Cuál?—preguntó Katara con curiosidad, claro que ella sabía la respuesta.

-Mi pupilo, Aang. Es un niño talentoso, ya tiene sus tatuajes y apenas va a cumplir doce años, en unas semanas.

-¿Doce? Es muy joven.

-Si, lo es.

El monje calló y comprendieron ambos hermanos que era un tema que, por el momento, no quería seguir tratando.

Katara miró a Sokka y él le devolvió una mirada que la maestra agua no supo interpretar. Volvió entonces a mirar el templo; era mucho más hermoso que aquella vez que lo visito, cuando fue con Aang después de descongelarlo.

-Llegamos—dijo Gyatso.

Era el final de un pasillo, con dos puertas una frente a la otra, de madera ambas. La mirada de los dos morenos hizo sonreír al monje.

-Son sus recámaras—explicó Gyatso—Algo me dice que se quedarán largo tiempo…

Katara sonrió.

-Si, eso creo…

-Descansen. Mañana hablaremos más calmados. Por el momento, deben dormir.

Entraron a sus cuartos, encontrándolos bastante confortables. Obedecieron al Monje Gyatso y descansaron.

* * *

En el próxmo capitulo aparecerá finalmente Aang, no pude contenerme a hablar de él en esa forma.

¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios, por favor! ^.^

chao!


	7. Chapter 7

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, YO SOLAMNETE ESCRIBO ESTAS HISTORIAS PARA ENTRETENERME.

¡Hola! Ya al fin volví con un nuevo capítulo de esta alocada historia. No me canso ni me cansaré de agradecer todos esos comentarios que me han dejado y animado para continuarla.

Y por petición de ustedes, mía y de Aang, el Avatar finalmente aparecerá en este capítulo. Me pareció que tardé algo de tiempo en devolverle un lugar a Aang en esta historia, lo que pasa es que quería acomodar bien los elementos para que su aparición fuera notoria y no se perdiera entre tanto viaje el tiempo.

¡Opinen!

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

A la mañana siguiente, Katara despertó menos cansada, pero pensando profundamente en la situación en la que estaba. Aún le costaba y mucho el creer que estaba en el pasado. Pero más allá de eso, estaba otro factor ¿Cómo volver al futuro? ¡Ni siquiera estaba completamente segura de cómo llegó al pasado! ¿Y cómo se sentirían Aang y los demás? ¿O ni siquiera habían notado su ausencia? Llevaba en el pasado ya tres días.

Se asomó a la ventana, apenas y se podían ver los rayos dorados del sol iluminar al mundo, trayendo consigo el día. Debía de ser como las cinco y media de la mañana, poco más tarde. Era muy temprano.

Salió de la alcoba procurando hacer silencio, pues suponía que todos estaban dormidos. Ella misma estaría ya dormida, pero extraña con horrores los brazos de Aang abrazándola mientras ambos permanecían recostados en la cama, y Usagui deslizándose sigilosa hacia la recámara para despertarlos brincando en el colchón… ¡Cómo extrañaba a su familia!

La congoja encogió su corazón por un momento, e hizo que llevara la mano a su pecho, donde sintió el frío de un metal. Eran dos dijes, uno, el que le dieron los espíritus; el otro era el colgante en forma de corazón. Se lo sacó con cuidado del cuello y lo abrió, revelando una imagen de Aang y otra se Usagui. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no las derramó.

En ese momento, escuchó una risa. Primero la ignoró, se creyó loca, pues la risa era idéntica a la de su hija, aunque un poco menos aguda. _Enloquecí, eso es todo. Usagui no puede estar aquí en el pasado ¡Eso es imposible!_ Pero la risa se escuchó ahora más fuerte.

Katara se sometió a un regaño mental en el que se argumentó a sí misma todas las improbabilidades de que su hija estuviera en el mismo tiempo que ella. Tras eso, no escuchó nada más, llegando a la conclusión de que todo fue producto de su imaginación.

Se sintió orgullosa de poder ser más fuerte que sus deseos e ilusiones; caminó otra vez por el pasillo cuando la misma risa de su hija, mucho más fuerte, resonó nuevamente en sus oídos.

Ésta vez ya no pudo pensar que estaba siendo eso una mala jugada de su mente. Simplemente corrió a la ventana más cercana—a dos metros de distancia—y se asomó por ella. Vio entonces a miles de chicos en sus planeadores, jugando entre ellos con el aire y burlando a la gravedad con las impresionantes alturas que estaban alcanzando.

Su corazón casi se detuvo y el aliento escapó de sus pulmones cuando reconoció con suma facilidad, a aquel niño de tatuajes celestes que volaba entre el grupo. Reía de esa misma forma en lo hacía hacia años…

-Aang…-susurró tan quedamente, que apenas y pudo escuchar el sonido de su voz.

El corazón y el pecho le empezaron a doler porque, tanta fue su sorpresa, se olvidó de respirar. Jadeó sonoramente para recuperar el aliento y se llevó instintivamente una mano al pecho, donde su órgano vital palpitaba furiosamente.

Miró de nueva cuenta a ese niño que en el futuro era su marido. Estaba igual a como lo conoció, cuando él tenía doce y ella catorce. Pero ese Aang que tenía enfrente se veía tan relajado, feliz y despreocupado. Sin responsabilidades enormes que cargar sobre sus hombros; sin esas culpas que lo atormentaba en vida y sueños; sin esa impetuosa angustia de saber que eres responsable de la entera humanidad.

Ese Aang era un niño, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-¡Buenos días!

Katara se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Sokka, volteó para ver a su campante hermano caminar hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-Vaya que has madrugado hoy, Katara—le dijo.

-Tu más—contestó ella, pero no le prestó atención y volvió a ver por la ventana al montón de niños que jugaban con sus planeadores.

-¿Qué ves?

Sokka se puso a su lado, Katara no dijo ni hizo nada, pues los niños estaban muy cerca y era posible verlos. El Guerrero de la Tribu Agua no tardó en reconocer, de entre todos esos pequeños, a su amigo y cuñado, de niño.

-¿Ese es Aang?—su voz sonaba incrédula y recia. Katara inmediatamente lo chito.

-¿No recuerdas el plan? ¡Se supone que es la primera vez que venimos aquí! No lo arruines, pretende que no lo conoces.

Sokka asintió, y pudo ver que Katara apretaba con fuerza entre sus manos aquella cadena con forma de corazón, la nostalgia reflejada en sus ojos.

-Es difícil para ti ¿No?

-¿Tú que crees?

Aquella fría ironía, señal de mal humor, solamente hizo que el chico asintiera.

-Solamente decía.

Sokka se encogió de hombros, pero Katara lo ignoró completamente.

-Veo que se han despertado algo temprano—ambos hermanos voltearon para ver al Monje Gyatso, que les sonreía a modo de saludo—Síganme, quiero llevarlos ante los demás Monjes.

-Con gusto.

Caminaron detrás del Monje por los pasillos del Templo Aire del Sur, todo resplandecía en una paz y armonía tan grandes, que los dejaba impactados. Llegaron a un jardín de verde y cuidado pasto, donde estaban sentados otros cuatro Monjes en la posición de Flor de Loto, resguardándose del sol gracias a la sombra de los árboles.

Gyatso se sentó en un cojín al lado del de ellos, Katara y Sokka vieron dos cojines colocados frente a los cinco monjes, donde se sentaron, no sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo.

-Sean bienvenidos—dijo el Monje sentado en el centro—Es un honor y placer tener a unos hermanos de la Tribu Agua del Sur en nuestro templo.

-Todo lo contrario—respondió Katara, con una sonrisa en sus labios—Es para mi hermano y para mí un gran placer recibir la cortesía de tan ilustres maestros.

-Sepan bien, jóvenes huéspedes—habló otro Monje—No es común que recibamos a gente extranjera en nuestros templos. Son centros espirituales, es verdad, pero de recibir a hospedar, hay mucha diferencia.

-¿Qué hemos hecho para que nos trataran con tanta amabilidad, entonces?—dijo Sokka.

-Un aura de grandeza rodea a vuestras personas—les contestó otro Monje—Su espiritual está visiblemente desarrollada, podemos verlo por esos Talismanes que portan en sus cuellos.

Ambos hermanos bajaron la mirada a los talismanes, que parecieron brillar tenuemente, como si supieran que hablaban de ellos.

-No son personas comunes—afirmó el primer Monje que habló—Nosotros sabemos interpretar los designios del destino con las acciones humanas, las coincidencias no existen.

-Sabemos que se aproxima una guerra, nuestro pueblo caerá, o al menos, la mayor parte de él. Como son gente de confianza, se los decimos convencidos de que no divulgarán nada a otras personas.

-Tiene nuestra palabra—juró Katara, al ver la penetrante mirada del Monje que mencionó aquello.

-No estamos seguros de quiénes son, de dónde vienen ni qué buscan. Además, eso no nos interesa, no les preguntaremos ni incomodaremos nada. Algo nos dice que ésta es más casa de ustedes que nuestra; vivirán aquí el tiempo que lo decidan, el Monje Gyatso les explicará la vida que llevamos aquí. Confíen en nosotros, así como hemos decidido confiar en ustedes.

-Nuevamente, gracias por su hospitalidad—dijo Sokka.

-A propósito, soy el Monje Mune—dijo el Monje sentado en el centro.

-Mi nombre es Katara, y él es mi hermano, Sokka.

Los dos se pararon, inclinándose levemente para despedirse. El Monje Gyatso se paró y fue a con ellos.

-Debo explicarles cosas ¿No?

Salieron del patio, dejando a los cuatro monjes solos y conversando.

-No son de este tempo—aseguró uno.

-No. Pero necesitan ayuda, no son personas malas, seguramente fue un accidente el que los trajo aquí.

-¿Serán de un futuro lejano? Sus almas están algo perturbadas… como si hubieran… No lo sé…

-Vivido una guerra—completó la oración el Monje Mune.

-¿Serán de ese futuro?

-Es lo más probable.

Los cuatro monjes asintieron, antes de sumirse en la meditación.

Mientras, Gyatso llevó a Sokka y Katara a un patio enorme donde había miles de niños jugando.

-El Templo es grande, si se los muestro, jamás terminaría, deben conocerlo ustedes—dijo él—No se angustien si se pierden, aquí somos todos hermanos y hasta el más pequeño niño les ayudará si se lo piden.

Gyatso alzó la mirada para ver a los niños que planeaban encima de las torres. Inmediatamente un planeador desvió su vuelo, bajando.

-Quiero presentarles a alguien.

-¿A quién?—inquirió Sokka.

-Mi pupilo.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-¡No es posible!—gritó Aang.

-Ya se lo hemos dicho, joven Avatar—contestó el capitán—desaparecieron durante la tormenta.

Aang miró la habitación de Sokka en el barco, la mesa de madera quemada así como el suelo. Que un rayo había caído ahí era innegable, pero ¿Dónde estaban Sokka y Katara?

Aang se inclinó y recogió del suelo el collar de su esposa, el que le perteneció a Kya y nunca abandonaba el cuello de Katara, pasara lo que pasara. Ella jamás lo habría dejado en el suelo, cubierto de cenizas y con el listón quemado. Algo había pasado, a ella y a Sokka. Pero ¿Qué?

No habían sido secuestrados, porque no había ninguna señal de pelea en toda la habitación. Además ¿No hubieran escuchado una pelea la demás tripulación? Escapado menos, pues estaban en medio de una tormenta ¡Y no podían haberse evaporado en el aire!

-No lo sé, Pies Ligeros—dijo Toph, parada en el umbral de la pequeña habitación—Todo aquí está extraño.

-Demasiado.

Aang guardó en sus túnicas el collar de Katara, pensando y angustiado. A Omashu le había llegado una urgente carta exigiéndole su presencia en un puerto cercano, en el mismo Reino Tierra. El capitán del barco de Sokka se había detenido en el primer puerto que encontró cuando inició la tormenta; pero como jamás encontró ni a Katara ni a Sokka, mandó ese pergamino al Avatar.

Aang inmediatamente subió a Usagui a Appa y se fue al pueblo, donde ya había llegado Toph, quien se enteró de la misma forma que el Avatar. No había rastro alguno de los dos hermanos y el estado en el que encontraron la habitación de Sokka era más que extraña.

-¿Qué habría pasado?

Mientras Toph hablaba nuevamente con el capitán, Aang estaba pensando. Entre esos pensamientos, sintió un pinchazo en la cabeza. Llevó su mano a la frente para intentar mitigar el dolor, pero solamente consiguió que se expandiera, como un calambre por todo su cerebro. El dolor fue demasiado y se inclinó, apretando la cabeza entre sus dos manos.

Toph, el capitán y los hombres presentes se alarmaron y rodearon al Avatar, quien tenía una expresión horrible de dolor en su rostro.

Aang sintió el dolor comenzar a ceder y, justo en ese momento, unas imágenes borrosas y lejanas aparecieron en su mente. Eran distantes y confusas; las imágenes venían acompañadas de pensamientos y emociones que en un principio él no pudo comprender.

_Estaba volando con mi planeador cuando vi a Gyatso, parado en aquel jardín, mirándome. Eso significaba que quería hablar conmigo. Descendí y me paré a su lado, solo entonces noté a dos personas vestidas de azul detrás de mi mentor._

_-Aang, quiero presentarte a alguien—me dijo Gyatso._

_-¿Ah si? ¿A quién?_

_Gyatso se apartó y me permitió ver a las dos personas con mayor claridad, ambos sonreían. Uno era un hombre altísimo, musculoso, de piel morena y cabello castaño, con los rasgos distintivos de la Tribu Agua. Llevaba puesto prendas azules, que solo confirmaron mi teoría; llevaba también una curiosa cola de caballo y lo que parecía ser una funda con espada, colgando de su cintura. _

_Me tendió la mano._

_-Hola, me llamo Sokka._

_-Es un gusto conocerte—le dije, aceptando su gesto._

_Él se apartó para que viera a la otra persona._

_Fue como una aparición._

_Era la mujer más hermosa que en la vida había visto ¡Y mucho era el mundo que había recorrido hasta ahora! Sus intensos ojos azules me miraban fijamente, poniendo gran atención en mi persona; sus rosados labios estaban curvados en una sincera sonrisa, que hacía resaltar las mejillas. Su rostro era precioso y estaba enmarcado por un largo y ondulado cabello color castaño, semi-recogido por unas lindas trenzas que salían de su frente y se recogían en un curioso peinado tras su cuello. Llevaba un hermoso kimono azul con decorados que simulaban las olas del océano, solo la hacia ver más bella._

_-Hola—me saludó—Me llamo Katara, soy la hermana menor de Sokka. Es un gusto conocerte, Aang, un honor._

_-El placer es mío—apenas y pude contestarle, seguramente mis mejillas estarían rojas._

-¡Katara!—gritó Aang, regresando a la realidad, aún con dolor de cabeza, pero sin imágenes en su mente.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?—demandó saber Toph—¡Nos asustaste!

-Era… ella…-la conmoción fue intensa. Aang apenas y sabía cómo respirar.

-¿Quién?

-¡Katara!

-¿Cómo que Katara? ¿Dónde estaba o qué? ¡Mis pies no sienten nada!

-No…ella no está aquí.

Toph resopló.

-¡Dime algo que no sepa!

-Creo…algo me dice… que ella y Sokka están en el pasado.

Lo que siguió, fue un profundo y sepulcral silencio.

* * *

¡Chan chan chan chaaaan!

Y bien, así van a estar las cosas por esta historia. Por ahí me preguntaron si no se cambiará el futuro por la interacción entre Sokka, Katara y el Aang del pasado: sí, se cambiarán algunas cosas, pero no muchas y básicamente esa será una de las principales preocupaciones de los morenos.

¿Qué creen que hagan Toph y Aang? ¿Aparecerán más adelante Suki, Zuko, Mai, Usagui y demás? ¿Qué saben los Monjes del Templo Aire del Sur?

¡Mientras más comentarios dejen, más rápido actualizo! ^^

chao!


	8. Chapter 8

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, ÚNICAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

Al fin, el capítulo ocho, donde también aparece Aang y las cosas parecen complicarse para Katara. El próximo cap, que ya casi tengo listo, todo se pondrá aún peor y veremos más escenas del futuro.

* * *

**Capitulo 8.**

-Hola—Katara sintió que su corazón dio un salto cuando escuchó la angelical voz de un Aang con solo once años de edad. La inocencia pasmada en cada facción de su rostro.

Obligó a su rostro lucir una expresión casual y sonriéndole, tendió su mano.

-Hola—saludó—Me llamo Katara, soy la hermana menor de Sokka. Es un gusto conocerte, Aang, un honor.

-El placer es mío—contestó el sonrojado niño.

Katara río levemente por aquella reacción.

-Sokka—dijo el susodicho, saludando—También de la Tribu Agua ¿Cómo estás, muchacho?

Katara notó que su hermano llevaba la situación con una calma impresionante ¡Lo que ella daría por estar así de tranquila!

-¿Son de la Tribu Agua?—Aang preguntó.

-Así es, la del sur.

-Me tengo que retirar—dijo Gyatso—Aang ¿Quieres mostrarles el templo?

-con gusto.

Hizo una respetuosa reverencia a su maestro mientras Gyatso se alejaba, dejando a los dos adultos con el niño.

-¿Quieren que les de un recorrido por el Templo?

Sokka se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que eso es un sí.

Caminando por delante de ellos, Aang les mostró a los dos hermanos cada rincón del Templo, explicándoles la historia del mismo y las funciones de todos los lugares.

-Dime Aang—dijo Katara—Tu… ¿Ya eres Maestro Aire?

Sokka miró a su hermana de reojo, ella lo ignoró.

-Si, por eso tengo mis tatuajes.

-Oh… ¿Y… no lo sé… a dónde has viajado?

-¡Por tantos lugares que ni se por dónde empezar!

Silencio.

-A propósito—dijo el chico-¿Eres una Maestra Agua?

Ella lo miró con una nítida sonrisa en sus labios.

-Así es.

Aang sonrió con emoción.

-¿De verdad? ¡Ah, que bien! He visto a pocos Maestros Agua usar sus poderes, pero siempre es impresionante ¿Puedes hacerme una demostración?

La miró con esos suplicantes ojos que, pasado o futuro, siempre la hacían ceder a sus deseos.

-De acuerdo, si me haces una demostración de Aire-control.

-¡Trato hecho!

-¿Y yo qué?—dijo Sokka—Soy un Maestro de la Espada ¿No merezco que me pidan realizar una demostración?

-Oh...—Aang pensó antes de hablar—Sí, lo mereces ¿Te parece después de la demostración de la señorita Katara?

Ella volteó ante esa mención suya.

-No me hables así, solo dime Katara—replicó, conteniendo su enojo. Nunca le gustó que le llamaran de "señorita" o "señora".

-Como desee.

Sokka cruzó los brazos.

-Bien, usen sus poderes, yo aquí los observaré con los normales.

Aang río.

-Tu hermano es divertido.

-Sokka—dijo él.

-Perdón. Sokka es divertido.

-Supongo que lo es al principio—contestó ella—Pero después fastidia.

Aang carcajeó mientras Sokka le dirigía a su hermana una mirada asesina.

-¿Y la demostración?

Apenas Aang terminó su oración cuando un pequeño flujo de agua pasó delante suyo, bajando hacia sus pies y subiendo hasta encima de su cabeza, formando círculos en rededor suyo. Aang reía mientras trataba de agarrar el flujo, mientras el agua parecía esquivarlo anticipando sus movimientos.

Katara sonreía casi maternalmente mientras veía a Aang jugar y divertirse con ese simple flujo de agua; verlo como un niño mucho más inocente del que sacó del Ice Berg era una experiencia fascinante. Sintió más amor y comprensión que nunca hacia el chico, que en el futuro sería su marido.

Movió sus manos y el flujo se hizo mucho más grande, maravillando al Maestro Aire que jadeó por sorpresa cuando el flujo se dividió en tres chorros que se movieron flexibles a su alrededor, congelándose y descongelándose ocasionalmente. Al final, los tres chorros se unieron en un mismo flujo que regresó a la pequeña noria cercana.

-Te toca—dijo Katara.

Aang asintió mientras movía sus manos delante suyo, haciendo que un remolino de are se formara y alzará como pequeño tornado el techo. De un segundo al otro, el are del remolino se expandió antes de dirigirse como corriente hacia la espalda de Aang, empujándolo para que llegara hasta el apartado techo del pasillo donde se sostuvo con una esfera de aire sobre la cual estuvo parado un buen rato.

Katara sonrió cuando reconoció ese movimiento: era la patineta de aire que Aang frecuentemente usaba para escapar o esquivar, o simplemente para divertirse en algunas ocasiones.

Aang bajó al suelo y Katara aplaudió dos veces.

-¡Eso fue emocionante!—exclamó.

Aang primero se ruborizó, antes de contestar.

-Gracias.

Sokka se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, ellos lo miraron mientras empuñaba su espada.

-¡Miren a un maestro de verdad!

Sokka hizo una gran rutina usando movimientos de la espada verdaderamente impresionantes. Aang mantenía bien abiertos sus ojos mientras Sokka vencía a cada enemigo imaginario que aparecía delante suyo. La elegante espada fluía en su mano con una flexibilidad improbable de un metal ¿Cómo conseguía hacer eso?

Terminó y envainó el arma.

-¡Fantástico!—dijo el chico.

Sokka pulió las uñas de sus manos en el pecho, con una tajante mirada.

-Lo sé, lo sé ¿A que no soy impresionante?

-Además de petulante—agregó Katara—Aang ¿Seguimos recorriendo el Templo?

-Como quieras.

Katara y Sokka siguieron a Aang por el resto del Templo, hasta que decidieron descansar y dijeron así al chico, quien los dejó en sus aposentos.

-Es tan diferente—dijo Katara a su hermano, cuando estuvieron ya los dos solos.

-Si, muy niño.

-¿Te imaginas, Sokka?—Katara miraba al Templo entero desde la ventana—Es más hermoso que nunca antes… ¿Cómo es que la Nación de Fuego se atrevió a atacarlos? Los Monjes son tan pacíficos… no lo entiendo.

-Ni entenderemos—contestó—Son cosas que pasan sin razón aparente. Katara, debo pedirte un favor.

-¿Cuál?

Ella miraba aún al Templo.

-No te encariñes mucho con este Aang.

Inmediatamente volteó y encaró.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no? ¡Será mi marido!

-Bien dicho, _será_. Pero este Aang no sabe ni de la guerra ni que es el Avatar. No debemos interferir con su futuro y, además, debemos regresar al nuestro.

Bajó la mirada, rendida ante la verdad de su hermano.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo volver?

-Ni una.

Los últimos rayos del sol dieron paso a la luna. El día había terminado.

-Iré a dormirme—dijo Sokka.

-Descansa.

Katara miró a la plateada luna, escuchando cuando su hermano cerró la puerta al salir. Cerró los ojos y sintió por un momento la energía fluir dentro de su cuerpo, su poder acrecentado por los plateados rayos del astro nocturno. Llevó su mano al dije espiritual que colgaba de su cuello y apretándolo, rezó.

Oró intentando sentir toda la energía de su ser y del ambiente, poco a poco su espíritu se fue desprendiendo del cuerpo. Su intención original era ir al Mundo de los Espíritus, pero eso no ocurrió. Al momento de concentrarse, algo la distrajo; el eco de una lejana risa infantil llegó a sus oídos, haciendo que su mente visualizara por completo a Aang. No hubo tiempo de cambiar su visión mental, la energía se expandió del dije y su espíritu con ella, volando sepa Dios a dónde.

Fue como caer a un túnel de voces conocidas, colores que parecían formar imágenes de recuerdos borrosos que se tornaban más y más distantes conforme más caía. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Dónde estaba?

"¿Katara?"

Ella escuchó la nítida voz de su esposo. No del Aang de once años. Si no el Aang de su futuro, de su tiempo, _su_ Aang.

"¿Aang?" pensó.

Pareció tocar un suelo y en ese lugar la oscuridad era intensa. Frente a él, estaba Aang, mirándola con una incredulidad que era incapaz de interpretar y que ni quería pensar. Solamente sintió lágrimas formarse en sus ojos mientras abría sus brazos para correr hacia él.

"¡Aang!" él le sonrió y también fue hacia ella.

La energía regresó al dije en ese instante. Y todo el rededor se fue con ella. Cuando Katara abrió sus ojos, el cuerpo lo tenía sudado y jadeaba, estaba sentada en su habitación del Templo Aire del Sur, en el pasado. Lejos de su esposo.

Sokka, en cambio, no estaba mucho mejor. Había intentado usar la energía de su dije como medio para comunicarse con alguien del futuro, pero la energía era escasa y solo permitía cortos viajes del espíritu, más no del cuerpo. Además, no estaba completamente seguro de cómo ocurrían ni de invocarlos.

Se estaba volviendo loco, esa era una realidad. Y es que todas las noches le lloraba a Suki, Mai y Mei. Sus hijas eran su tesoro y sin ellas sentía que el alma estaba perdida y un intenso vacío dentro suyo ¿Qué hacer sin su familia? El corazón no estaba mejor y seguidamente dolía tanto que hacer sus bromas le era día con día más difícil. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportarlo más.

Katara al mismo tiempo acariciaba la fotografía en su relicario que mostraba a Usagui. Su hija era el lucero que iluminaba su vida ¿Podría ella vivir sin un sol, en las tinieblas, eternamente?

Los sentimientos del pasado no eran muy distintos a los sentimientos del futuro.

* * *

Quise poner este capítulo para mostrar a un Aang más inquieto e inocente, pues apenas tiene once y no sabe que es el Avatar. La trama y su nudo comenzarán a profundizarse en el próximo capítulo. Dependerá de la cantidad de comentarios que reciba el tiempo que tarde en actualizar.

¡Nos leemos! n.n

chao!


	9. Chapter 9

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

Curioso me quedó este capítulo, que es más de relleno, aunque ambienta mejor la situación de la historia. En el próximo, comenzarán los problemas.

Revisión de Respuestas:

**NisseBlack: **imagínate a un Aang de once años, más cachetón, sonrojado ¡Da más ternura! ^^

**VvalexX:** Muchísimas gracias =

**Valee:** gracias, lamento si dejo mucho suspenso, pero así es como va la trama.

**Lizmi: **opino lo mismo... ya verás como se le complica la vida en los próximos capítulos a la maestra.

* * *

**Capitulo 9**.

Con las manos sobre las caderas, Suki caminaba de un lado al otro, el rostro crispado de pánico. Zuko, sentado en una silla al fondo de la habitación, la miraba nerviosamente mientras Mai intentaba calmar a su marido poniendo su mano sobre la rodilla de él. Toph estaba cerca, parada con los ojos cerrados, más pensativa de lo normal.

Todos rodeaban a Aang, quien estaba sentado en posición de loto, con el collar de Katara (el que fue de su madre) en sus manos. Los tatuajes del Avatar resplandecían, como lo hacían cuando estaba en el Mundo de los Espíritus.

Esporádicamente, los tatuajes brillaron con mayor intensidad, todos voltearon para verlo y comprobaron que Aang estaba regresando, el brillo quedó opacado y pronto, Aang abrió los ojos. Estrechó el collar en sus manos.

-¿Qué pasó?—inquirió Suki, con una voz desesperadísima—Aang ¡¿Qué pasó?

El joven sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, como si acomodara sus ideas. Se paró lentamente antes de mirar de frente a todos; no había persona que no tuviera su mirada posada en él.

-La vi—dijo entonces—Pero muy poco. No pude detectar dónde estaba… creo que Katara estaba haciendo también un viaje al Mundo de los Espíritus, que poco le duró.

-¿Y qué hay de los recuerdos? ¿Siguen por ahí?—preguntó Toph.

-Muchos—contestó—Tengo borrosas memorias de Katara mostrándome si Agua-Control, y Sokka su dominio de la espada.

-¿Crees entonces que viajaron al pasado?

-No estoy seguro—Aang bajó la mirada—Le pregunté a Roku y él mismo me confirmó que era factible… pero complicado a la vez.

-¿No puedes viajar tú al pasado?—La voz de Zuko sonaba algo desesperada—Así acabaríamos con todo el problema.

-Pregunté sobre eso, como Roku no sabía tuve que preguntarle al Avatar Yangchen. Y ella me dijo que es casi imposible.

-¿Por qué sería imposible? ¡Si Sokka y Katara fueron al pasado! ¿Por qué tu no?

-¡No lo sé, bien!—colapsó, estaba ya algo enojado como para mantener la calma—Ni mis vidas pasadas entiendes del todo cómo es que Katara y Sokka fueron al pasado. Es probable que algún espíritu sepa, pero encontrarlo será complicado.

-¿Qué espíritu?

-Un espíritu llamado Gio-Ra. Se supone que es el espíritu protector del tiempo.

-¿Puedes contactarlo?

-Recen por que sí—suspiró—Pero más tarde, estoy cansadísimo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no ahora?

-Por que al menos quisiera comer algo—replicó, cruzando la puerta sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Lejos de ir a la cocina, Aang fue a la habitación de Usagui. Su hija estaba jugando muy entretenida con una muñeca; sus primas, dormidas en la cama.

-¡Papá!—le llamó, corriendo para abrazarlo.

Aang recibió a su hija, cargándola y abrazándola fuertemente, sin dejar de besar sus mejillas. Usagui recibió esos gestos, pero como cualquier niña inquieta, los despreció tras un rato para que su padre la bajara y así seguir jugando.

-¿Mamá vendrá ya pronto?—preguntó de repente.

-Claro tesoro. Ella vendrá, pero tardará un poco más.

Súbitamente la niña se puso triste.

-La extraño mucho… se ha tardado más de lo que dijo… ¡Quiedo ver a mamá!

Al ver sollozar a su hija, inmediatamente la consoló abrazándola.

-No tesoro, no llores. Mamá vendrá, pero como hay mal tiempo en el norte, su barco navega lento…

-Pediré a los espíritus que llegue pronto.

El Avatar solo pudo sonreír ante la inocencia de su hija.

-Como quieras, amor.

Besó la frente de Usagui antes de cargarla para recostarla en su cama. Era ya de noche y la niña debía dormir. Aang estaba triste y angustiado. No sabía cómo traer a Katara del pasado—si es que en verdad estaba allá—ni tampoco a Sokka. Mai y Mei estaban dormidas en la cama de al lado, por lo que Aang pudo verlas mientras le cantaba a Usagui para que durmiera.

¿Qué harían esos tres angelitos si perdían repentinamente, unas a su padre, la otra a su madre? No podía imaginárselo. Mai y Mei necesitaba la guía de Sokka, el amor paternal era necesario a esa edad y más considerando el impetuoso carácter de ambas niñas. Aang no solo extrañaba mucho a Katara, ya que la amaba, si no que también pensaba ¿Qué haría su hija si creciera bajo la ausencia de una madre? Todos en el mundo necesitan el cariño de una mamá.

Decidió que, le costara lo que le costara, traería a su amigo y esposa del pasado. Se les necesitaba demasiado en el presente.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Katara despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, la noche pasada había estado llorando hasta caer dormida y seguramente esas eran las consecuencias.

Se levantó y estiró un poco los músculos, antes de vestirse y cepillarse el cabello. Un nuevo día en ese pasado había iniciado ¿Qué hacer con el nuevo Aang? Mientras pensaba en eso, escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su recámara.

Era Gyatso.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?—inquirió, dejando al Monje entrar en la habitación.

-Lamento molestarla tan temprano, Si Fu Katara

-No hay molestia alguna—contestó ella con voz dulce—Dígame Monje ¿En qué le puedo servir?

-únicamente venía a levantarla, Maestra. Aquí en el Templo es común amanecer con el alba y consideramos pereza el no hacerlo. Comprenderá que, estando en el Templo, debe seguir nuestras costumbres.

-No me habían dicho nada de eso…-murmuró pensativa—Pero comprendo perfectamente. Pierda cuidado, me levantaré más temprano. Aunque no pueda asegurarlo por parte de mi hermano.

Gyatso sonrió como si hubiera adivinado que ella diría algo similar.

-He hablado ya con el Maestro Sokka y créame cuando le digo que seguramente se levantará en la hora convenida.

-Bueno, si es así entonces no deberá ya angustiarse, no se repetirá más. Solamente avíseme de las demás costumbres ¿Quiere?

-Mi pupilo Aang ha sido encomendado para enseñarles las costumbres dentro del Templo. Los guiará.

-Claro—lo dijo con una sonrisa, pero nerviosa en su interior. ¡De todos los monjes y niños que había en ese Templo! ¿Tenía que ser precisamente Aang quien les guiara en el Templo? ¿Cómo iba a mantener sus distancias con Aang si lo veía a cada rato? No dijo nada sobre eso ni mostró la más mínima señal de esos sentimientos en su rostro; Gyatso no debía darse por enterado.

-Bueno, ya que no hay nada más por decir—continuó el Monje—Me marcharé a meditar. Aang no tardará en venir, pueden recorrer los pasillos si gustan. Lo que deseen, siéntanse como en su casa.

-Gracias.

Gyatso se retiró tras una breve reverencia, desapareciendo a lo largo del pasillo. Curiosa, Katara cruzó el mismo pasillo para tocar con los nudillos de la mano la puerta que conectaba a la habitación de Sokka. En un principio no hubo respuesta, después de tocar otra vez, se abrió mostrando a un nervioso guerrero de la Tribu Agua.

-¡Ah, Katara, eres tú!—dijo rápidamente—Pensé que sería otra persona… o cosa… o animal… o… ¡Lo que sea!

-¿Qué tienes?

-¿Yo? ¡Nada! ¿Debería tener algo?—se mordía las uñas de manera nerviosa, dirigiendo sus ojos acrecentados por el nerviosismo hacia todas partes.

-Bueno… pensaré que nunca vi esto me limitaré a seguir una conversación normal… Buenos días hermano ¿Has dormido bien?

-¿Dormir bien? ¡Ja! ¿Con qué se come eso? ¡He pasado la peor noche de mi vida en años y años!

-¿Y eso porqué?

-No quieres saber.

-¿Yo no quiero o mejor dicho, tú no quieres decirme?

-¡Las dos!

Retrocedió por la firmeza con la que Sokka gritó.

-Oh, bueno, como digas. Ya no insistiré más.

-¡Buenos días!—ambos hermanos saltaron del susto cuando la angelical voz infantil de Aang saludó detrás de ellos.

-¡Haz más ruido, niño, o me harás morir de un paro cardíaco!—dijo Sokka, sus nervios ya crispados.

-Bueno…-estaba de más decir que Aang no comprendía ese humor en Sokka. Ignorándolo, saludó a Katara—Buenos días Maestra, ¿Ha pasado buena noche?

-Si, algo—contestó, sin querer recordar aquel fugitivo viaje al Mundo espiritual y sus consecuencias.

-Me alegra eso—dijo él—Síganme.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Al comedor, imagino que deben tener hambre ¿No?

-¡Mucha!—gritó Sokka.

-Vengan conmigo.

Y así, los guió a una enorme sala llena de mesas de madera que se extendían infinitamente a todo lo largo y ancho de la sala, quizá la más grande que nunca antes habían visto ¡Ni siquiera en un Palacio! Solo una mesa estaba acondicionada, con charolas llenas de comida para dos personas. Katara y Sokka se sentaron ahí y comieron; notaron poco después que la habitación estaba sola y que Aang no comía nada.

-¿No comerás?

-No, estamos en ayuno.

-¿Por qué ayunan?

-Es el mes sagrado.

Aang río ante las expresiones de Katara y Sokka.

-En este mes celebramos que los bisontes voladores enseñaran por primera vez a nuestros ancestros el arte del Aire-Control. Hacemos meditaciones, ayunamos, rezamos y entrenamos muy duro.

-¿No comen nada?

-Ni en el desayuno ni en la cena. En la comida, media ración.

Bueno, eso explicaba porque todos estaban tan flacos.

Terminaron de comer y se levantaron ambos hermanos de sus asientos, dispuestos a irse al jardín.

-¿Y bien, Aang? ¿Alguna tradición más que debamos saber?

-Básicamente, una.

-¿Cuál es?—el desdén de Sokka se notó a leguas.

-Todas las tardes se medita y ora.

-¿Dónde y cómo?

-En el patio trasero, a las cuatro de la tarde.

-¿Obligatorio?

-Si

-¿Aún para visitantes?

-Absolutamente.

Katara río, su hermano jamás cambiaría.

-Vayamos al jardín antes de que se haga más tarde—propuso.

-Bien.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_Ella estaba parada, con los ojos cerrados debajo de un árbol, sintiendo el viento golpear su rostro y moviendo el cabello en una ondeante danza que iba en sincronía con sus holgadas vestimentas._

_Noté que movió sus manos delante de ella, fluidamente y de manera circular; un pequeño flujo de agua de formó pronto y ella comenzó a moverlo, adoptando curiosas posiciones para el dominio del agua que jamás había visto antes. Siguió, en completa armonía con su elemento, sin notar ni importarla la presencia de otras personas cerca. De reojo, noté que Sokka hacía lo mismo, pero con su espada, cosa que me tenía sin cuidado. En ese momento, solamente tenía ojos para la maestra agua, Katara._

Aang presionó sus manos contra la cabeza, en un desesperado intento de mitigar el dolor. Toda la tarde le venían repentinamente recuerdos borrosos y lejanos, asociados todos con Katara y Sokka; cada uno equivalía a millones de punzadas en su cabeza, como tornillos encajándose lentamente hasta penetrar su cerebro entero y quedarse ahí, antes de salir y dejar su herida cabeza chorreando sangre.

No atinaba a comprender lo que pasaba. Que ellos estaban en el pasado era ya un hecho, pero ¿Cómo contactarlos? ¿Cómo traerlos al presente? Por el momento, trató de dormir. Con esa migraña ni de chiste podría cruzar el mundo de los espíritus.

* * *

¿Qué creen que le diga Roku a Aang? ¿Qué pasará cuando Katara y Sokka mediten al atardecer?

Esto y más en el próximo capítulo! jaja xD

Nos leemos

chao!


	10. Chapter 10

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, UNICAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA TAN CURIOSA.

Este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a:

**_**^*Bronkaloka*^**_**

Gracias por tus comentarios, tu apoyo y demás. Tal y como me lo pediste, aquí te dejo los dos capítulos antes del 14 de marzo, disfrútalos mucho pues apure la redacción por ti.

NOTA: A los demás que lean mis historias, pedir no me enfada, es más, me gusta que tanto les agrade la historia. Recuerden lo que dijo el señor: "pide y se te será dado"

* * *

**Capitulo 10.**

Mientras Katara y Sokka recorrían los jardines, Aang optó por irse a volar con sus amigos durante un rato, prometiéndoles que volvería lo más pronto posible para guiarlos al patio de meditación.

Katara aceptó eso y pidió a su hermano algo de privacidad, cosa que sorprendentemente le cedió. La Maestra Agua caminó por los jardines sola, admirando la bella pigmentación de las plantas y deleitándose con su fragancia. Llegó a una pequeña fuente para pájaros.

Al escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo, pudo relajarse más de lo que consideró. Ella entonces, usó sus poderes, controlando un pequeño flujo de agua que movió con flexibilidad a través de sus manos, guiándolo hacia el cielo y evitando que colapsara en tierra. Dominar su elemento la calmaba de una manera que ni ella misma era capaz de comprender.

Pero ni absorta en el poder de sus ancestros, legado por la luna, pudo olvidarse de la situación que pasaba. El agua era elemento de cambio, que dejaba fluir las emociones. Pero era imposible arrojar al río emociones que no se terminaban de asimilar.

Katara experimentó un pinchazo profundo en el corazón causado por la sensación de vacío, que provocaba el no poder ver ni a Aang ni a Usagui. Extrañaba a su familia de sobre manera ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir sin sus dos amores?

El flujo de agua cayó al suelo, ella no intentó detenerlo más. Simplemente se sentó en la banca de piedra cercana, bajo la sombra de un árbol, donde sin permitir lágrimas se dejó sentir el dolor entero de su soledad. Apretó fuertemente el dije de corazón que colgaba de su cuello.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Se sobresaltó. Alzó la mirada para reconocer a Aang, que estaba mirándola de manera curiosa y preocupada.

-¿A mí? Nada…

-No mientas, sé que algo te pasa.

¿Es que ese chico desde niño la conocía tan bien? Sintió nostalgia, pues el Aang del futuro, su marido, era igual. Siempre sabía qué le pasaba, cuándo, cómo y porqué.

-No es la gran cosa.

-Todo siempre es importante.

-Bueno, me rindo—alzó los brazos pretendiendo ser graciosa, pero Aang no río. Los bajó antes de continuar—Extraño a mi esposo y a mi hija…

¿Qué había de malo en decirle la verdad? Mientras no supiera Aang que él sería su esposo en el futuro y el padre de su hija, todo estaba bien ¿No?

Los ojos de Aang se abrieron como platos, sorprendidos hasta dilatarse.

-¿Estás casada?

-Si

-¿Y tienes un hijo?

-Una hija.

Pareció pensar bien su próxima pregunta.

-¿Y porqué no están ellos aquí?

Notó que Aang tenía demasiada curiosidad, conociéndolo, no descansaría hasta saberlo todo. No podía decirle nada que le diera pistas de su futuro; se percató entonces de que estaba metiéndose en un gran lío, pero optó por improvisarse una historia creíble.

-Mi marido es un noble importante y se ha quedado en Ba Sing Se. Yo vine al Polo Sur por mi hermano, y decidimos visitar el Templo. Por curiosidad…

-¿Y tu hija?

-estudia en colegio. Aún no son sus vacaciones.

Aang se quedó algo pensativo, cosa que dejó seria a Katara.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto, Aang?—inquirió. El chico se quedó pensativo, antes de contestar.

-No, por nada. Solamente curiosidad.

Había un deje de tristeza en su voz, tras tantos años de conocerlo, Katara diferenciaba la más mínima diferencia en su manera de hablar, lucir, ver o inclusive actuar. Lo conocía de pies a cabeza. Y que fuera un niño no hacía diferencia alguna.

Aang se dio la vuelta antes de caminar, adentrándose en el Templo. La primera reacción de Katara fue pararse, para ir tras de él y conseguir, de un modo y otro, que le dijera qué le ocurría. Pero recordó entonces que no era su esposo, era un niño; no estaban en su tiempo, si no en un pasado ajeno a su vida. Tragándose la ansiedad, se sentó nuevamente en la banca.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

_No era posible ¡Estaba casada! Realmente no me sorprendía. Una mujer tan preciosa, encantadora y a simple vista talentosa como ella debió captar la atención de algún hombre. Pero… no podía dejar de imaginarme a quien sería su marido ¿Quién era ese patán que la dejaba sola en un Templo?_

_Para acabarla, era madre. ¿Cómo sería su hija? ¿Acaso igual de hermosa y graciosa como lo era su madre? Probablemente sí. Pero ¿en qué cosas pienso? No es como si ella fuera algo mío. Simplemente es una huésped que los Monjes alojan en el Templo._

_Y siendo así ¿Por qué me siento tan triste y vacío por dentro? ¿Qué es ésta sensación de dolor, reunida en mi pecho?_

_Aang abrió los ojos, esos pensamientos le causaron menos dolor al habitual. Su cabeza pareció calmarse lo suficiente como para dejarle dormir un rato y descansar otro más. Ese recuerdo le vino justo cuando meditaba para entrar al Mundo de los Espíritus. Ni siquiera lo analizó cuando le lanzó al fondo de su mente y volvió a concentrarse._

Su cuerpo se sintió pesado y a los pocos segundos, ligero. En fragmentos de milésimas de segundos, recorrió una distancia física impresionante para llegar al Mundo de los Espíritus. Al menos ahí sabía que no le dolería la cabeza.

Encontrar a Roku fue increíblemente sencillo, porque el fallecido Avatar también buscaba al chico.

-Aang—lo llamó—Me alegra verte, de echo, necesitaba verte.

-Y yo a ti, Roku. Han surgido graves problemas. Necesito hablar con el espíritu Gio-Ra.

-Lo sé, pero antes, debo explicarte una delicada situación.

-¿Cuál es?

-Gion-Ra es hermano del espíritu Koh.

-Oh no…

-Oh sí, Aang. Como a Koh, nos guarda rencor, difícil será hacerle cooperar.

-¿Tiene poderes especiales?

-No, más que los que le corresponden. Pero no puede hacerte nada, pierde en eso cuidado.

-Bueno, eso ya es un ligero alivio ¿Sabes dónde está?

-En la cima de aquella montaña—la señaló, no era muy alta.

-Bien, iré de inmediato.

-Cuídate, porque es rencoroso.

-Lo haré, gracias.

Se despidió con una reverencia antes de partir hacia la montaña. Subirla fue difícil, estaba acostumbrado a usar sus poderes de aire-control o tierra-control para escalarla y no pudo usarlos. Cuando subió, encontró un pequeño templo de apenas cinco metros de área, con techo cuadrado y cinco pilares que lo sostenían en las cuatro esquinas. Dentro, estaba un espíritu con forma de hombre pero cabeza de halcón.

-¿Avatar? ¿Qué te trae a mi presencia?

Estaba en posición de flor de loto, sus ojos cerrados. Aang se relajó antes de pararse delante suyo y hablarle.

-Espíritu Gio-Ra—dijo con respeto—Soy el Avatar Aang y venía para pedirle consejo y ayuda.

-¿Ambas?

-Si me las da.

-Te escucho.

-Verá, mi esposa y su hermano…

-Se han perdido en el tiempo pasado.

-si ¿Lo sabe?

-claro. Nada pasa a través del tiempo sin que me entere de ello.

-Y ellos…

-Están cien años atrás, poco antes de la guerra.

-Y…

-viven aparentemente en Templo Aire del Sur, interactuando con tu yo pasado.

-Vaya que está enterado,

-De todo.

-¿Puede ayudarme?

-¿A qué?

-Traerlos al presente.

-Lo dudo.

-¡Por favor! Es menester…

-No me digas lo que es necesario, yo lo sé bien

-Pero…

-¡Eh! Calla. ¿Quieres que los traiga de vuelta? Lo haré, pero con una condición.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Ellos están en el pasado, así que el futuro seguramente será cambiado.

-¿Y?

-Qué no interferiré en ningún cambio que ocurra al futuro. Si ellos hacen algo malo que cambia toda la guerra y hace ganar a la Nación de Fuego, ni modo. No intervendré en nada asociado al futuro.

-Bien, pero tráelos.

-Lo haré, pero cuando sea el tiempo.

-¿No se puede ahora?

-No.

-¿Por?

-Yo sé cuándo y cómo deberé traerlos al futuro. Te prometo que los traeré, antes de que la luna complete otro ciclo. Pero no presiones ¿entendido?

Aang decidió que era caso perdido continuar suplicando y mejor se resignó.

-Sí, como diga.

-Adiós.

-Gracias.

Se fue sin decir nada más.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

La hora de meditación comenzó poco después. Katara y Sokka fueron guiados al patio correspondiente, donde todos los niños y adolescentes, aprendices Maestros Aire, se formaron en perfectas hileras detrás de los Monjes.

Cuando la hora fue indicada por el sol, sonaron los tambores y todos se sentaron en posición de loto. Katara y Sokka tomaron asiento en la primera hilera, con las piernas cruzadas ya que esa posición no les era posible de adoptar. Centraron su atención en el ambiente, antes de comenzar un viaje hacia el interior de ellos mismos que nunca antes habían intentado realizar.

Katara, sentía que nadaba en un océano que no la ahogaba, sus olas ondeaban alrededor suyo calmándola y abrazándola como si estuvieran protegiéndola de algún enemigo invisible y que ella no conocía.

Apareció entonces frente a ella un ser enigmático con un reloj de arena en sus manos que no pudo reconocer. Nunca antes lo había visto, pero esa criatura la miraba de una manera analizadora impresionante.

"_¿Quién sois vos?" _inquirió la criatura.

"_Me llamo Katara, de la Tribu Agua del Sur"_

"_Katara ¿Eh? Así que tú eres la esposa del Avatar"_

"_Así es"_

"_Al fin te he encontrado"_

"_¿Tú quién eres?"_

"_Soy el espíritu Gion-Ra, guardián del tiempo. Noto que tu no estás en el tiempo que te corresponde ¿Verdad, muchacha?"_

"_No"_

"_¿Y cómo has llegado aquí?"_

"_¡No lo sé! Lo que más quiero es volver a mi tiempo"_

"_Lo harás, con tu hermano al que ya he visitado"_

"_¿De verdad nos ayudarás?"_

"_Tu esposo me ha contactado y he prometido ayudarle. Los devolveré a su tiempo, pero, no aún, si no más adelante"_

"_¿Cuándo?"_

"_Cuando yo lo decida"_

"_Pero… ¡Necesito volver ya!"_

"_Tú no lo decides, yo sí. Nos vemos, chiquilla"_

Y ese espíritu retrocedió hasta desaparecer tras una gruesa cortina de neblina.

Con sudor sobre su frente, Katara abrió los ojos. Muchos Monjes ya habían terminado su meditación y ella era de los pocos que quedaban haciéndola. Vio a Sokka sentado al lado de Aang, ambos enfrente de ella.

-¡Por fin despertó!—exclamó su hermano, aplaudiendo al cielo-¡Ya era hora! Nos llevas esperando un buen rato

-¿Cuánto llevo meditando?—preguntó.

-Cas tres horas—contestó Aang.

Katara abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿¡Tres horas!

-Así es.

-Bueno, ya que estás despierta, puedo irme a comer.

Sokka le dio la espalda y se fue hacia el comedor. Aang le dijo que iría con el Monje Gyatso y después los alcanzaría, así que la morena aprovechó ese intervalo a solas con su hermanp para hablar con él.

-¿Viste a un espíritu mientras meditabas?

-Sí, no sé como se llama, pero dijo ser el espíritu del tiempo

Katara saltó de emoción.

-¿Sabes lo que significa Sokka? ¡Muy pronto podremos volver a casa!

-Así es.

-¿No estás feliz?

-¿no se me nota?

-No tanto.

-Katara, tengo hambre, sed y sueño. No estoy de humor.

Ella respingó.

-Nunca lo estás.

-¿Me dejarías comer?

-Anda, come. Me iré a dormir.

-Como quieras.

Le dio la espalda a su hermano, enojada con él ¡Tan buenas las noticias y él con ese humor! No era posible.

Claro, no sabía que Sokka estaba más que nada deprimido. Todo porque, mientras meditaba, además de ver al espíritu, juró ver a Suki. Y estar frente a su amada esposa le afectó más de lo que nunca consideró. Ante todo, juró que volvería con ella y con sus hijas, costara lo que costara.

* * *

Este capítulo me quedó algo más largo que el anterior. Ojalá les haya gustado leerlo. ¿Por qué creen que el espíritu Gio-Ra no quiere ayudarles para un futuro? ¿Las cosas cambiarán mucho?

¡Espero sus comentarios!

chao!


	11. Chapter 11

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK YO SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS ALOCADAS.

Últimamente no tengo muchas cosas que decir en mis notas de autor, y eso me consterna...

Revisión de comentarios:

**Ari Thermaian: **te aseguro que tus historias serán mucho mejor que las mías, se nota solo en tus comentarios que eres una gran escritora. Me alegra que te gustara la historia... ya en el próximo capítulo veremos dónde Sokka y Katara metieron la pata.

**nisseblack: **mini-aang sufrirá, es la realidad, no puedo cambiar eso. Katara cambiará algunas cosas, no entraré en detalles, pero lo hará.

**bronkaloka: **sip, Sandy1994 es buenísima.

* * *

**Capitulo 11.**

Dos semanas más pasaron después de eso. El cumpleaños doce de Aang finalmente llegó, Katara sintió mucha alegría de ver al niño jugando feliz y emocionado entre los regalos y felicitaciones de los monjes y compañeros. Fue de lo más conmovedor que vio la morena, así como su hermano. Inconscientemente, toda la velada se la pasó sujetando el relicario en forma de corazón en sus manos.

Días después, esa mañana, Katara caminaba tranquilamente por el templo. Entró a una de las habitaciones de meditación, para intentar conectarse con el Aang del futuro; no esperaba encontrar ahí a los monjes. Ellos no se percataron de su presencia, así que siguieron conversando entre ellos.

-No creo que sea una idea prudente el decírselo—dijo Gyatso.

-Pero debemos hacerlo—comentó otro de los monjes.

-Gyatso tiene razón—dijo otro—Él es muy pequeño aún ¡Recién cumplió los doce!

-El mundo lo necesita.

-Necesita a un Avatar sano y maduro, no a un niño.

-Necesita crecer, es verdad eso.

-¡Pero debe ya ser entrenado!—gritó otro monje.

-No, es muy pequeño—Sentenció Gyatso.

-¡Silencio!—dijo el monje mayor—Se lo diremos, fin de la discusión.

Aprovechando que no notaron su presencia, Katara se deslizó fuera de la habitación. Solo Gyatso escuchó el sonido de sus pisadas alejarse. Ella sabía muy bien de qué estaban hablando, iban a decirle a Aang que era el Avatar ¡No podía ser verdad! Él solamente era un niño…

Compartía la misma opinión que el Monje Gyatso. Estaba a punto de ir para reclamar que lo dejaran en paz, pero se contuvo. Cerró los puños con fuerza, obligándose a no hacer nada. No debía interferir en el pasado, por más que quisiera. Se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a llorar, afligida por el martirio que comenzaría a vivir Aang ¡Tan lindo que se veía estando feliz, como un niño normal! Ella quería seguir viéndolo así, sonriente. No abatido.

Sokka encontró a su hermana recargada en la pared, llorando.

-¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó.

-Los Monjes van a hablar ya con Aang—contestó entre sollozos—le dirán ya sabes qué.

-Oh…

Sokka se agarró la barbilla en pose de pensador, antes de abrazar suavemente a Katara.

-Sabes que no podemos hacer nada ¿Verdad?

-Sí ¡Y eso es lo que me desespera! Quiero protegerlo… va a sufrir mucho, Sokka ¡Lo sabes!

-Lo sé, pero no debemos interferir. Es lo que debe pasar.

-¿Es necesario que Aang sufra?

-Parece que sí.

-¿Sufriré el qué?—preguntó la inocente voz del susodicho.

Los dos hermanos se congelaron y voltearon a ver al niño tatuado. Los miraba con el rostro pasmado de curiosidad, cerrando los pocos pasos de distancia que había entre él y ellos.

-¿Sufriré porqué?

-¡Aang!—Katara solo lo miró. Sokka fue el que habló.

-Nada muchacho, acá nosotros de habladores. No pasará nada.

-¿seguro?

-Sí.

-Como digan…iré a jugar en el muro sur.

Apenas volteaba para irse, Katara recuperó el control de su cuerpo y abrió la boca, saliendo de esta un grito.

-¡Aang, ven!

El niño fue con ella. Katara colocó su mano sobre el hombro del chico, mirándolo de una manera intensa. Los ojos aún le brillaban por los restos de las lágrimas que recién había derramado, pero ahora eran curiosamente dulces en su mirada.

-cualquier cosa que pase… sabes bien que cuentas conmigo para todo ¿verdad?

-…claro…-contestó, sin entender la naturaleza de esa oración.

-Ve entonces a jugar.

Aang le sonrió, aunque su semblante seguía siendo confundido, antes de salir corriendo-volando al patio ya mencionado. Katara se le quedó viendo, con el horrible pensamiento de que ese sería el último día en que lo vería llevando una vida normal.

-Te estas entrometiendo demasiado, Katara—le dijo Sokka, enojado—No debemos interferir tanto en el pasado.

-Apoyar no es interferir, Sokka.

-Lo es si con eso te acercas más y más a él, Katara ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No pertenecemos a este tiempo!

-Eso lo sé muy bien, es solo que… me parte en dos, Sokka, tú sabes lo mucho que lo quiero.

-Lo sé de sobra, pero cosas como estas puedan cambiar el futuro, _nuestro_ futuro, Katara. He pensado seriamente irnos del Templo.

Ella abrió los ojos.

-¡No podemos irnos de aquí! Me hace sentir cerca de él… ¡No!

-Katara…

-¡No hablaré más con Aang, pero no debemos irnos de aquí!

-No es por eso. Piensa, ya le van a decir a Aang, eso quiere decir que el ataque está muy cerca.

Katara se quedó callada. En todo ese tiempo nunca había pensado en eso. Se golpeó mentalmente, Sokka tenía razón. Se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Irnos de aquí.

-¡Y abandonarlos a su suerte!

-Así deben ser las cosas.

Era espantoso escuchar esa verdad que ya conocía de esa fría forma.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?

-al Polo Sur.

-será atacado pronto.

-¡No lo sé! Irnos a otra parte, quizá, después. Escapar de la Nación de Fuego. Ya lo hemos hecho.

-Pues… sí. Pero… ¡Ay, esto está muy mal!

Caminó de un lado al otro del pasillo, desesperada.

-No pertenecemos aquí, deberíamos irnos, a nuestro lugar de origen, de donde somos.

-¡Que más quisiera yo! Pero no sabemos cómo regresar al futuro. Te consta.

Katara se controló, porque en esos momentos se sentía devastada, desesperada, atormentada por una espantosa sensación de impotencia ante lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Quería ayudar a Aang, pero no podía hacerlo. Quería ayudar a los nómadas del aire para que siguieran vivos, tampoco podía hacerlo. Nada de lo que quisiera hacer en ese tiempo era factible, porque cada acción tenía su reacción y en ese pasado las consecuencias podían ser desastrosas.

Finalmente, Katara no dijo nada más y se fue. Se encerró entonces en su habitación, queriéndose alejar de todo. En un principio estuvo recostada sobre la cama, pero después se levantó y paró frente a la ventana, sintiendo el viento golpear su rostro y mover suavemente su melena.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí de pie, no sabía nada del mundo exterior, hasta que alguien tocó s puerta.

-Pase—contestó. Aunque no quería hablar con nadie ¿Qué más podía hacer?

No esperaba la figura de Aang, entrando tímidamente en su recámara.

-¡Aang! ¿Qué pasa?

El niño tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Katara abrió los brazos. Corrió entonces hacia ella y escondió el rostro en sus túnicas azules, llorando, mientras la maestra agua lo abrazaba con fuerza y acariciaba seguidamente su desnuda cabeza, consolándolo.

-No llores, tranquilo. Todo está bien.

Pasó mucho tiempo en esa forma, hasta que Aang finalmente hablara. Entre balbuceos y sollozos, le dijo que era el Avatar, rogándole que no lo tratara diferente, narró entonces lo ocurrido con sus amigos, cómo nadie quería ya jugar con él. Suplicó que no cambiara nada de su amistad.

-No me importa que seas el avatar, Aang. Para mí sigues siendo el mismo.

Ella sabía—porque el Aang del futuro se lo dijo—que eran esas las exactas palabras que tanto necesitó escuchar en esos momentos de desesperación. El niño pareció recuperar algo de ánimo y dejó de llorar, pero siguió abrazado.

Katara solamente lo abrazaba, sin pensar en nada más. Consolándolo.

* * *

Espero que no me maten por ser este un capítulo tan corto, lo que pasa es que será en el próximo donde veremos, de manera más detallada, el error que cometieron estos morenos hermanos. Porque serán los DOS no sólo Katara.

¿Qué les pareció? ¡Espero muchos comentarios! xD

chao!


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.

-He sabido por cercanas fuentes—empezó Gyatso—Que usted, Si Fu Katara, ha consolado a mi pupilo la noche anterior por la crudeza con la que fue enterada de su identidad.

Terminó de servir el té en las tres tazas, sorbió un poco de la suya y miró a Katara, ofreciéndole a ella y a Sokka las otras dos tazas con un gesto. Solo Sokka la cogió y bebió un poco.

Katara miraba atentamente los gestos del Monje, siendo más cautelosa que de costumbre. Gyatso mantenía esa tranquila expresión de todos los días. Ella a veces envidiaba la capacidad innata de esos monjes para mantenerse en calma aún cuando las peores tempestades destruían todo lo que les rodeaban.

Gyatso abrió más los ojos y la miró fijo. Ella se intimidó ante esa expresión tan pasiva, anormal a las expresiones iracundas que frecuentemente enfrentaba ¡Las que sabía descifrar! Pero esa expresión le era imposible de leer.

-Sí, le consolé—dijo al fin.

Su voz sonó firme y de cierta manera retórica. Gyatso terminó su té y colocó la taza en la mesita. Sokka posaba los ojos del monje a su hermana.

Esa mañana, Katara y Sokka fueron llamados por el Monje Gyatso. Éste los llevó a una pequeña salita con las ventanas y puertas cerradas, nadie más que ellos en su interior. La mesita, tetera y tazas conformaban todo el decorado de la sala. ¿Para que los llevó ahí? Ninguno de los dos lo sabían.

-¿Por qué ha hecho eso, señorita Katara?

-Por que Aang estaba demasiado triste y merecía consuelo.

-Yo bien podía ofrecérselo, como normalmente siempre hago—dijo—Lo que me sorprende en este caso es ¿Por qué acudió a ti en primera instancia, que lo conoces desde hace casi un mes, que a mí, que lo llevo cuidando desde que tenía pañales?

Katara calló por unos segundos.

-No lo sé. Somos muy amigos…

-Aang siempre ha tenido facilidad para tener amistades. Pero los amigos con tan firmes bases, como contigo o con el Maestro Sokka, no se forman en unas semanas.

Ambos hermanos se miraron asustados por un momento ¿Qué tanto sabía ese Monje?

-¿Qué quiere darnos a entender?

-Que me es curioso… ¿desde cuándo conoces a Aang?

-Desde hace unas semanas—contestó Sokka rápidamente. Se puso al lado de Katara y agarró la mano de su hermana, temía que no lo soportara. Ni él ni ella.

-¿Seguros?

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo es que usted, maestra, consoló a Aang tan rápidamente?

-Solo le dije lo que necesitaba oír.

El monje sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Si lo conoce desde hace unas semanas ¿cómo puede saber exactamente lo que él necesita escuchar?

Katara se mordió los labios. Ciertamente, esa respuesta dio mucha información. El Monje los estaba encerrando en una esquina con espada en mano. Había muy pocas probabilidades y maneras de salir de ese apuro. Apretó el agarre de su hermano y rezó a los espíritus.

-Fue instinto, ya sabe usted que tengo una hija.

-De la que poco hablas.

-¡Me duele recordarla!

-Eso tiene sentido. Pero ¿Por qué jamás hablas de tu marido?

-No creo… que sea necesario.

-No lo quieres.

-¡claro y mucho!

-¿Te duele recordar?

-Yo…

-¡Un momento!—interrumpió Sokka—Con todo respeto Monje Gyatso ¿Por qué le hace tantas preguntas íntimas a mi hermana? No es de su incumbencia saberlas.

-Es de mi incumbencia porque están viviendo en este Templo, que yo protejo, y muy poco sé de ustedes. Debo conocerlos mejor.

-Eso ya no le concierne, nos vamos ahora mismo.

Sokka quiso voltear para irse, pero una fuerte ventisca lo detuvo en seco.

-Son mis huéspedes y debo tratarlos con respeto—dijo Gyatso—Pero yo soy el anfitrión y también lo merezco. Han estado bajo este techo por casi un mes. Merezco estas respuestas.

-No las tendrá.

-¿Tan oscuro es el pasado de ambos que les avergüenza?

-¡Nuestro pasado no es oscuro!

-No encuentro otra explicación para su obsesión de esconderlo.

-Usted no sabe nada.

-Dímelo.

Ahora era Katara quien miraba ese lado agresivo de su hermano –que pocas veces veía—pelear contra el Monje Gyatso. Se apartó ligeramente y, de manera instintiva, cogió con su mano derecha el dije en forma de corazón y el talismán sagrado.

Sokka, por otra parte, estaba a punto de explotar. Tanto había estado cuidando de las emociones de Katara, que descuidó las suyas. Y toda es impotencia, nostalgia, ese horrible dolor que llevaba arrastrando en silencio, esa abrumadora desesperación finalmente se unieron en uno solo explotando dentro suyo. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Somos del futuro! ¡No somos de aquí! ¡Conocemos a Aang desde hace mucho y queremos volver a nuestro tiempo YA!

Cuando se percató de lo que acababa de decir, Sokka cubrió su boca con la mano. Katara abrió los ojos asustada mientras Gyatso sonreía.

-Ya lo sabía.

-¿¡Qué!

Ambos hermanos lo encararon.

-Los Monjes lo hemos sabido desde hace mucho, casi desde que llegaron. Pero quería que ustedes me lo dijeran.

-¡Tanto tiempo que llevamos ocultándolo….!

-Y hacen bien. Los demás son niños que no pueden comprender esto por completo.

-Bueno… eso es verdad pero… ¡Maldición!—Sokka estaba muy desesperado—Estamos demasiado…

-¿Confundidos, aterrados, frustrados?

-Eso y más.

Gyatso les ofreció más té caliente y los dos aceptaron. Bebieron con ansias la bebida, sintiendo que el líquido recorría su cuerpo calmándolo.

-¿Cómo son las cosas en el futuro?

Sokka y Katara se miraron.

-No diré a nadie.

Katara fue quien habló:

-Habrá una guerra muy pronto.

-¡Acertamos!

-Y ustedes morirán.

Gyatso se mostró confundido. Sokka fue quien explicó.

-Sozin atacará los cuatro templos del aire en el día del cometa de Sozin, con el fin de matar al Avatar.

Los ojos de Gyatso se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¡Debemos sacar a Aang de aquí pronto!

-No es necesario.

-¿Por…?

-Él mismo escapará, por la presión de ser el Avatar.

Katara y Sokka siguieron contándole todo. Cuando encontraron a Aang, el viaje que tuvieron por el mundo, los amigos, enemigos, romances. Sus dolores, confusiones, tácticas. Gyatso escuchó todo muy atento, intentando no perderse ni el más mínimo detalle. Al final, esbozó una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Siempre supe que mi Aang sería grande.

-Cien años en el futuro, pero sí.

-¿Tú eres su esposa en el futuro?

Katara sonrió, mostrándole el relicario abierto con la imagen de su esposo e hija.

-No sabe cuánto los extraño.

-Puedo imaginarlo—dijo el Monje.

Los sentimientos que Katara había estado reprimiendo en presencia de Aang y los Monjes emergieron rápidamente y sus ojos se empañaron por las lágrimas. En su llanto, no pudo evitar abrazar al Monje Gyatso a manera de consuelo. El buen Monje bien la consoló.

-Estando aquí, con él cuando era pequeño, me hace sentir de alguna manera cerca de mi futuro…—sollozaba—Pero sé que no debo de… interferir tanto… ¡Pero me es tan difícil! Creo que, como Sokka dijo, debemos irnos pronto del Templo.

-Esa es una gran idea—agregó—Debido a lo mucho que sufres deberías considerarlo. Y además, por lo que me dicen, pronto atacarán el Templo y ustedes deben volver a su tiempo.

-Pero no sabemos cómo—dijo Sokka.

-Me dijeron que esos talismanes fueron un regalo de los mismos espíritus, cuando mi forma espiritual los ayudó.

-Sí.

-Solo tienen que buscar más profunda esa energía cósmica. Encontrarán la respuesta.

-¡Pero no quiero irme! Quiero estar aquí con Aang…

-Katara—habló Sokka—Es necesario que nos vayamos y muy pronto.

-No ¡Él sufrirá!

-¡Exacto!—Katara miró a su hermano como si estuviera loco—Piénsalo, si tú estás aquí y también Gyatso, Aang se sentirá más comprendido y no sufrirá la desadaptación que lo obligó a escapar del Templo. Si nos vamos, le provocaremos una tristeza muy grande que le obligará a irse.

-¡Pero eso es muy cruel!

-¡Pero es lo necesario! Entiende, Katara. Mucho hemos interferido ya en este tiempo ¡Debemos al menos asegurarnos que las cosas ocurran tal y como deberían!

-Tu hermano tiene razón—asintió el Monje con solemnidad—cuando se vayan, yo mismo me encargaré que las cosas se presten para que Aang escape. Será su salvación.

-Esto me será demasiado difícil.

-Estamos contigo.

Sokka abrazó tiernamente a su hermana a modo de consuela y ella se dejó querer. En ese momento, una de las pequeñas ventanas de madera se entreabrió un poco y se escucharon los ligeros pasos de un niño correr. Gyatso movió su mano y una ventisca fuerte golpeó la madera, cerrando la ventana con fuerza.

-Estas paredes tienen más oídos que ningún otro Palacio—dijo entonces—Debemos tener más precaución. A nadie se dirá lo que aquí hemos hablado.

Los dos hermanos asintieron mientras salían de la habitación. Tuvieron que caminar por dos puentes para llegar al edificio donde estaban sus habitaciones. Katara descubrió a Aang recargado sobre la madera de su puerta.

-¿Qué pasa, Aang?

El niño se sobresaltó y le sonrió.

-Umm… ¿Puedo hablar a solas contigo?—miró a Sokka suplicante. Éste alzó las manos.

-¡Muy bien, como nadie quiere al simpático de Sokka, me iré!—caminó dizque ofendido para irse al patio este.

-¿De qué quieres hablarme, Aang?—inquirió, mientras los dos entraban a la recámara de la morena.

-Bueno… ¿Sabes lo que es el amor?

-Sí.

-¿Has estado enamorada?

-¡Estoy enamorada!

El niño sonrió.

-¿De quién?—preguntó, Katara lo miró.

-De mi esposo—por lo bien que lo conocía, Katara pudo ver decepción en la mirada del niño, sentimiento que escondió tras una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué tan especial es tu marido?

Dijo tras un rato de silencio. Katara no estaba del todo segura de qué contestar, pero dijo la verdad… ocultando obvias cosas, claro.

-¡Mucho! El es una persona de bastante renombre a nivel mundial, Aang. Tiene demasiadas influencias y es un talentoso maestro ¡De los mejores que hay en este mundo!

-Yo también soy un talentoso maestro.

-Nunca he dicho que no. Pero mi marido es Maestro Tierra, tú eres Maestro Aire.

-¿Lo amas mucho?

Por un momento, Katara se perdió en los ojos grises de Aang, los mismos ojos con los que siempre la miraba su enamorado esposo.

-Demasiado.

-¿Y porqué él no está aquí? No te merece…

-¡No digas esas cosas! Simplemente su deber se lo impide. Ya te lo dije, vengo aquí de visita.

-¿Te irás?

-Probablemente. Debo volver con mi esposo y con mi hija.

-Me gustaría conocer a tu niña.

-La conocerás—_es también tu hija_… pensó. _Y tú mi esposo ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto? Quisiera decírtelo y no ver el sufrimiento oculto en tus ojos, pero me es imposible hacerlo._

-¿La traerías?

-Claro.

-Pero… insisto, dudo que tu marido te merezca. ¿Él te quiere?

-No, él me ama.

-¿Y porqué te ha dejado sola?

-No estoy sola. Vine con mi hermano.

-Pero ¿los cónyuges no deben viajar siempre juntos?

-No necesariamente.

-No creo que te ame mucho

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Por que si te amara, no te dejaría sola nunca.

Katara entonces descubrió el sentido de la conversación. Aang estaba celoso ¡Y de él mismo! Eso no podía ser posible, ni moral, ni… ¡Nada! Necesitaban irse y ya de ese Templo. ¿Cómo fue que el niño se enamoró de ella?

-Es algo tarde Aang, quisiera ir a comer.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Sólo si quieres.

Los dos caminaron hacia el comedor, pero no charlaron mucho. Katara solo estaba preocupada por la abrumadora verdad que acababa de caer sobre sus hombros. No había mejor prueba de la providencia para decirle que ellos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos. Aang se enamoró de ella aún siendo un niño y ella toda una señora. Pero en ese tiempo, en esos momentos, y en esas circunstancias, era un enorme problema.


	13. Chapter 13

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS SIN GANAR UN CENTAVO POR ELLAS, MAS SÍ SATISFACCION Y COMENTARIOS.

¡Uf! no saben la rabia que me dio perder los documentos de esta historia ¡La tenía completa! T-T Pero al fin terminé este capítulo y empezaré el otro mañana, lo prometo. ^^

Revisión de Comentarios:

**konitaFanKataang:** lamento haberos hecho esperar tanto. Pero aquí te dejo el capítulo esperando que lo disfrutes mucho y te compense la espera.

**lizmi:** sí, el que Aang se pusiera celoso de él mismo me pareció algo original y novedoso para la historia.

**nisseblack:** aang celoso de si mismo es gracioso, de hecho lo es, y escribirlo más :)

**SammyKataangTwilight:** veo que los celos del Aang niño al Aang adulto han sido una parte favorita de toda mi audiencia. Bien, me alegro ¡Estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo!

* * *

**Capitulo 13.**

Cuando Sokka entró en la habitación de Katara, ni de asomo esperaba encontrarse con ésa escena. Ella, su hermana, la que se negaba a irse, estaba parada y metiendo todas sus cosas en aquella mochila azul con la que llegó como único equipaje.

-¿Katara?—la llamó, ella se sobresaltó pero le sonrió al verlo.

-Ah, Sokka, que bueno que llegas ¿Ya terminaste tú de empacar?—le respondió, mientras doblaba un vestido verde para meterlo en su maleta.

-No ¿cuándo decidimos irnos?—dijo el moreno, extrañado por la actitud de su hermana. No era común que tomara decisiones de ésa manera y menos que no se las comunicara.

-¿No fue cuando hablamos con Gyatso?—Mmmm… no, no la estaba entendiendo.

-Pues sí pero…¿así de rápido?—agregó—Por que no aclaramos el día exacto en que partiríamos.

-Pero tú y yo sabemos que mientras más pronto, es mejor. Anda, vete a hacer tus maletas.

Se volteó para inclinarse frente a un cajón, de donde sacó el lindo kimono azul que llevaba aquella fatídica noche en que viajaron por el tiempo. El tono azulado y los decorados de ese vestido eran muy adelantados, se notaba inmediatamente que pertenecían a otro tiempo; por eso Katara tomó la decisión de esconderlo y comprar otra ropa más sencilla que se acoplara a la era.

Además, ese kimono era especial. Sokka lo sabía, Aang se lo había regalado en uno de sus aniversarios, así como un bello y elegante juego de joyas que combinaban a la perfección con el vestido. Katara dobló cuidadosamente aquella prenda tan preciada y la metió en el bolso con cuidado de que ninguna esquina se doblara.

Sokka no tardó en notar prisa y nerviosismo en los movimientos de su hermana. Era como si escapara de algo. Katara podía ser difícil de interpretar para los demás, pero quienes la conocían a fondo—como él—sabían siempre lo que pasaba por su mente o tenían una noción muy acercada.

Por eso, se acercó a su hermana y, mientras ella guardaba una cajita, le agarró el brazo par que levantara la vista y poder mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-Dime—comenzó—Ahora ¿Qué pasa?

-¿De qué?

-No me evadas Katara- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A mí? ¡Nada! ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas raras? Ayúdame a empacar, Sokka, y tardaremos menos.

-A ti te pasa algo, Katara, no puedes ocultármelo, al menos no a mí.

El guerrero la miró con dejo de superioridad, que solo enfadó más a la Maestra Agua. Ella ya se esperaba que Sokka descubriera la verdad pronto. Pero seguía renuente a revelársela. No por el momento, quizá después, pero no se la diría ése día.

-Sokka, en estos momentos no necesito de sermones. Por favor, si no vas a ayudarme vete. Debo terminar de empacar para irnos en la noche.

-No nos iremos, al menos no esta noche.

-¿Por qué no?—dijo molesta, después, susurrando—El ataque será en una semana.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero nos iremos mañana en la noche ¿Entendiste?

-No entiendo la diferencia ¿Y porqué hoy no?

-¿Y por qué sí?

-Sokka ¡Respóndeme!

-Entonces hazlo tú también.

-No me has preguntando nada—replicó la morena.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Que nada!

-Katara….

-¡Es oficial! Contigo nunca se puede contar.

Dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de sus costados y se fue hecha un furia, con las manos hechas puños, hacia el patio este del Templo. Sokka miró la silueta de su hermana alejarse, distorsionándose hasta hacerse una mancha que se difuminó pronto entre las sombras de los muros. No la vio más y entró a su cuarto, llevándose la maleta de Katara.

Él la conocía, era muy capaz de irse ella sola en la noche sobre algún bisonte y volver a por él alguna noche después. Cuando se sentía atrapada, le daba por huir, pero no entendía en ese momento qué la tenía así de aprisionada como para que deseara desprenderse de Aang así de la nada. Escondió la mochila de Katara donde sabía que jamás la encontraría y se asomó por la ventana de su alcoba para mirarla.

-Día difícil ¿Verdad?—acostumbrado como estaba, Sokka no se exaltó al oír la voz del Monje Gyatso detrás de él. Ni de sentirlo parado en el umbral de su puerta.

-Mucho, sé que se siente desesperada, pero no me quiere decir porqué—dijo, por la voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta para Gyatso la escuchara.

-Las mujeres son mucho más sensibles que los hombres, y ellas sienten de una manera demasiado intensa como para que alguno de nosotros podamos comprenderlas enteramente. Quizá, si se tiene empatía con alguna, se podrá entenderla de una manera mucho más alta que con cualquier otra. Pero siempre habrá diferencias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que las mujeres nacen con una conexión más profunda entre sus pensamientos, y el alma. Esto las hace más emocionales. Y buscan paz, amor, felicidad, porque ésas son las necesidades espirituales básicas.

-¿Es tiene relación con lo que le pasa a Katara?

-En parte, lo digo por tu relación con ella y con tu esposa allá en el futuro. Además, si intentas ponerte en su lugar y agudizar tus sentimientos, quizá comprendas un poco de lo que ella está sufriendo ahora.

Sokka vio en ese instante a su hermana pasear por el patio, distraída, tan sumida en sus pensamientos que era ajena a todo lo que le rodeaba. No muy lejos, encontró a Aang sobre un techo, mirándola, sin dejar que ella lo notara.

Su perspicacia se elevó y pronto dio con el clavo.

-Creo comenzar a entenderla.

-Eso es algo bueno—admitió el Monje—Ahora, debo irme, ya casi son las tres y debemos orar.

-¿Puedo hacerles compañía?

-Desde luego.

Sokka sabía que despejar su mente y desprender el espíritu del cuerpo le sería de gran ayuda, ahora que comenzaba a entender el plano terrenal y espiritual de una manera más amplia que antes. Sí, tal vez ése sería el día en que encontraría la manera de volver al futuro. O al menos, una pista.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Katara se sentó en una de las bancas, mirando las nubes que se movían con el viento. Algunas copas de árboles imitaban las ondulaciones del aire y pajarillos salían a entonar un melodioso canto que se alzaba hacia el cielo, invadiendo momentáneamente los jardines del Templo. El sonido de las aves, se le unió el típico del agua que fluía llevándose todo consigo, cayendo en suaves y pequeñas cascadas hasta el final de la montaña.

Con los ojos cerrados, Katara dejó que la naturaleza la relajara. Lentamente sus angustias fueron desplazándose hasta ser reemplazadas por una infinita paz y energía que la hizo sonreír.

Abrió los ojos de súbito cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse a ella. Miró entonces a una niña que reconoció de inmediato.

-Hola Kumiko—la saludó—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías jugando con Aang.

-No, el se fue a orar.—respondió la angelical voz de la niña.

Kumiko era una preciosa niña, tan encantadora como su nombre, de largo cabello negro ligeramente ondulado y ojos tan claros que asimilaban el tono de la miel. La clara piel daba a su albino tono un contraste mágico con el oscuro cabello y pestañas, resaltando las finísimas facciones que armonizaban dentro de su rostro. Para tener apenas diez años, era delgada, alta y preciosísima niña era demasiado encantadora para su edad.

Había nacido y crecido en el Templo Aire del Oeste, donde conoció a Aang, seis años atrás, cuando el niño fue para escoger a su bisonte volador. Kumiko tenía cuatro, casi cinco años en aquel tiempo, y Aang recién había cumplido los siete años. La niña era aún entrenada en el arte del Aire-Control, le faltaban unos buenos años antes de dominarlo. Pero era talentosa.

Aang visitaba a Kumiko cuando podía y ella, a su vez, acompañaba siempre a la Sacerdotisa Mayor cuando ésta visitaba a los Monjes en el Templo Aire del Sur. Las visitas duraban poco más de una semana y los dos niños se la pasaban jugando. Katara recordaba que Aang (en el futuro) le había comentado de su buena amiga y confidente Kumiko, que seguramente había muerto en las invasiones a los Templos. Ahora que la conocía, Katara podía reconocer que la niña era igual a como Aang la describía: buena, linda, tierna y de fiar.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo, Kumiko?—preguntó Katara, al ver la carita aburrida de la pequeña.

-Gracias Maestra Katara—la mirada molesta de Katara la hizo corregirse—Perdón, Katara. Pero no quiero interrumpir sus pensamientos, no sería bueno, mejor iré a entretenerme en lo que Aang termina sus rezos y usted podrá pensar a gusto.

-De hecho, terminé de hacerlo.

-¿Segura? Se le veía demasiado concentrada.

-Sí, ya terminé. Anda ¿No quieres jugar al escondite?

Con una media sonrisa, Kumiko asintió.

Katara reconoció lo buena que era aquella niña para esconderse, le costaba muchísimo encontrarla cada vez que ella contaba. Entre risas, carreras y comentarios, pasaron las horas. Llegó pronto Aang a unírseles al juego. Y Katara, que estaba visiblemente relajada por la diversión, olvidó de un segundo al otro sus mortificaciones y se divirtió con los niños cual madre hace con sus hijos.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_Kumiko reía y se mostraba feliz mientras corría para alcanzar a Katara. Vi que ella, bondadosa, disminuyó la velocidad para que mi amiga la tocara y así pudiera gritarle "¡Te encontré! ¡Gané!" Katara hizo cara de puchero mientras se recargaba en la pared, tapándose los ojos con ambas manos, y comenzaba a contar lentamente del uno al diez._

_Apenas Katara había cerrado sus ojos, Kumiko se echó a correr y saltó hacia la copa de un árbol, donde pudo usar un poco de os vientos para que las hojas taparan sus anaranjadas túnicas y así quedar completamente apartada de la vista de Katara. Cuando ésta terminó de contar, la buscó por todas partes sin encontrarla._

_De pronto, Kumiko saltó hacia la pared donde Katara había escogido contar y, sin que ella pudiese hacer nada, colocó su mano sobre la estructura y gritó a todo pulmón "¡Gané!" Katara fingió molestía._

_Quería unirme a sus juegos, pero a la vez observarlas. Me quedé contemplando las expresiones tan maternales de Katara, esa dulzura pasmada en sus ojos con cada sonrisa de Kumiko. Mientras el juego transcurría, sentía que se recreaba a la perfección una escena donde Katara estuviese jugando con su pequeña hija en el patio de su casa._

_Sólo alguien faltaba: el padre. El esposo de Katara. Aún cuando ella lo defendía a capa y espada, para mí seguía siendo un hombre que no valía la pena. Pero aparté rápidamente estos pensamientos que nublaban mi juicio y seguí viendo a las chicas. Una y otra vez, me perdía en las miradas y risas de Katara. _

Aang se despertó con una sonrisa curiosa en los labios. Ese recuerdo había sido más nítido que otros y le traía una alegre nostalgia que empañó pronto su mirada. Las lágrimas salieron y liberaron aquella horrible impotencia de poder ver a su esposa sin tocarla, era como mirarla a través de una venda y un simple recuerdo en el que no podía interferir.

Día con día la extrañaba y necesitaba más. Ya no encontraba excusas para Usagui, la niña quería a su mamá. Sabía que si Katara no regresaba pronto, sus vidas acabarían por tornarse amargadas y monótonas. Ella era la alegría de su hogar. La calidez. Su vida.

Rezó nuevamente a los espíritus que la trajeran pronto. Y sana.


	14. Epílogo

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

¡Antes que nada leean esto y la nota al final de la historia, después, podrán matarme si aún lo desean! (que espero no lo hagan)

Revisión de Comentarios:

**Daari:** ¡Gracias! por tus comentarios, tu apoyo y ayuda ^^

**SammyKataangTwilight:** y a mi me encanta saber que te gustan mis historias.

**konitaFanKataang:** lamento decirte que es el último capítulo, aquí sabrás porqué. Y gracias por el halago, que bueno que te gustase la historia.

* * *

_**Epílogo.**_

La lluvia caía sin reparos sobre las altas montañas y había obligado a los Monjes cancelar la mayoría de las actividades diarias. Salvo las meditaciones que fueron trasladadas al gran salón en vez del patio, nada se podía hacer si era fuera de las aulas cerradas. Difícil era para un maestro aire, liberal, estarse quieto.

Aang miraba a través de su ventana tratando de que el agua lo calmase. No podía esconder las lágrimas ya formadas en sus brillosos ojos y que caían despacio por sus mejillas. Inhalaba profundamente, en un intento inútil de calmarse. Katara estaba detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados, sintiendo que el corazón se le partía pero sin poder hacer nada más que eso

—¿Por qué?—repitió el niño—Sigo sin entender

—Tú lo entiendes Aang, siempre lo has sabido—empezó Katara con voz suave pero firme—Debo irme, con mi esposo y con mi hija.

—¿Cuándo volverás?

—No lo sé—_nunca_, pensaba. _Jamás aquí, en este tiempo._

Aang seguía tratando de no llorar demasiado. Pero el dolor en su palpitante corazón era intenso como para ignorarlo. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, habló tranquilo.

—Creo que, de cierta forma, ya sabía que me abandonarías.

Los ojos de Katara se abrieron desmesuradamente ante esas palabras.

—¡No te abandono Aang! ¿Por qué dices esas tonterías? No es verdad. Regresaré, te lo prometo.

—No—afirmaba el muchacho—Tú me dejas por la misma razón que me ha dejado todo el mundo ¡Por que soy el Avatar! ¿Oh no? Mis amigos, conocidos, la gente que estimo, todos se alejan por lo mismo. Pensaba que Gyatso y tú eran diferentes… ahora veo que no.

—Aang yo no…—Se contuvo de hablar, pues sabía que si lo explicaba todo, mínimo aunque fuese una razón, le daría esperanzas al niño. Y por mucho que le destrozara el alma, debía quitarle todo rastro de confianza y dejarlo confundido si quería salvar su vida de la invasión.

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntó Aang, viendo que Katara luchaba por no hablar mordiéndose el labio.

—Nada.

—¿Nada?

Lo miró. Sin pronunciar palabra

—¿Ves como lo que te dije era verdad? No me quieres porque soy el Avatar

—Piensa lo que quieras Aang. Pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que eso es mentira.

Aang le dio la espalda y no la miró cuando salió de su alcoba. Ya una vez que escuchó sus pasos alejarse del pasillo, pudo derrumbarse en su cama y llorar. Sentía que estaba perdiendo el amor de su vida para siempre. Y no había llanto ni distracción ni nada que le consolara. Jamás la habría.

Quieta, sin que la miraran, Kumiko escuchaba todo desde la habitación de al lado. Sus manos se hicieron dos puños ante el llanto de Aang y ella misma sintió sus mejillas empaparse ¿Quién se creía que era Katara para tratar a _su _Aang de esa forma? ¡Era nadie! ¡Jamás sería alguien! _Nadie, nunca, podrá hacerle tanto daño a mi amor y salir invicta._ Pensaba mientras se encaminaba hacia la biblioteca del Templo, con una sonrisa siniestra.

—¿Lista?—preguntó Sokka a su hermana.

—Sí.

La respuesta fue vacía. Sokka notó que Katara parecía ser un espectro. Un fantasma andante. No dijo nada y solo subió las maletas sobre la espalda de un bisonte volador que le habían prestado. La lluvia se había calmado y podrían emprender vuelo. Primero, irían a buscar suerte en la Tribu Agua del Sur. De ahí, no sabían a donde mas ir.

—Suerte—les deseo Gyatso, desde el suelo cuando los dos morenos se fueron hacia un destino incierto—Y que encuentren su camino.

Aang desde su ventana los miró partir. Y dejó la carta sobre su cama, con el planeador en su mano, dispuesto a hacer lo mismo.

Gyatso bendijo a los espíritus y rogó por la estabilidad temporal.

Los demás Monjes se unieron a sus rezos.

El Aang del futuro suplicaba por su esposa y amigo.

Suki imploraba volver a ver a su esposo.

Usagui anhelaba a su mamá.

Kumiko pronunciaba unas extrañas palabras leídas en un libro.

En lo recógnito del Mundo Espiritual alguien habló fuerte, casi gritando una orden.

Y los hermanos morenos sintieron un intenso dolor en sus interiores antes de el rayo atravesara el firmamento. ¿Los golpeo? Nadie lo supo. Pero ambos desaparecieron repentinamente sobre el cielo y dejando como rastro solo un grito de dolor. Miles de estruendosos relámpagos rompieron tanto el cielo como la tierra, dejando que la lluvia intentara reparar sus estragos.

Por aquel tiempo, en aquellos lugares, nada más se supo sobre Katara y Sokka. Y dos días después, tampoco se sabría nada sobre los Nómadas del Aire, convertidos sus Templos en rocas cubiertas de fuego.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Se siente tan extraño poner esa palabra: "fin" ¡No me acostumbro! Bueno, antes de que me maten por dejar así la historia, mi mente loca ideó otra manera de continuarla. Pero por el giro demasiado brusco que dará he decido escribir la continuación en una historia aparte. Para variar, se llamará "¡Ayuda! La intervención de Kumiko" y no constará con más de cinco o seis capítulos. La publicaré en pocos días, ya casi termino el primer chapter.

Seguro me odiarán por manejar tanta incertidumbre en todas mis historias. Lo lamento, pero se me ocurren las cosas y simplemente no puedo resistirme a hacerlas así. Espero se animen a buscar mi siguiente fic y vean el extraño final que he decidido ponerle a esta trilogía de "¡Ayudas!"

_Gracias a:_

**SammyKataangTwilight.**

**Nisseblack.**

**Mariifabii44**

**Ari Thermaian**

**Daari**

**Lizmi**

**Bronkaloka (lesliemanya)**

Por todo su apoyo. Y a los que no dejaron comentarios pero siguieron leyendo ¡También! ¡Un beso! :)

nos leemos!

chao!


End file.
